Blessings in Disguise
by All-American Anteater
Summary: AU: Summer vacation just started for the Soul Eater gang and they are going on a trip away from Death City! But what happens when their plane crashes in the middle of nowhere with no communication what so ever?
1. Chapter 1

**OMG, this is my first multi-chapter story! I'm kinda nervous! And excited! Let's see how this goes. O.o**

**Disclaimer- I obviously do not own Soul Eater or they would have came out with a second season and Soma would become a reality! I also do not own The Big Bang Theory Theme. :)**

* * *

_Tick tick._

Another minute.

_Tick tick._

30 seconds left.

_Tick tick._

_WHY IS THIS TAKING SO LONG! _Black*Star thought while staring relentlessly at the clock. He was on the verge of insanity for having to wait another 15 seconds for the final bell to ring. You shouldn't make the man who will surpass God wait this long!

_RIIIING!_

"YES! FREEDOM AT LAST!" Black*Star shouted with enthusiasm that would put any cheerleader to shame, followed by the rest his classmates who have just finished the last class of the last day of school. He raced out of the treacherous classroom and proceeded to go to the courtyard of Shibusen high to meet his friends.

"Hey Black*Star!" A silver haired teen with blood red eyes called out to him. He was standing outside the classroom.

"Yo Soul!" They high fived and continued to walk (more like running) to the courtyard to meet up with the rest of their friends. They had this hang out there that was a shaded tree with a little wooden bench. Everybody agreed that they would meet here after school.

Once the two boys got to the hang out, they were greeted by the lovely Tsubaki and the devious Thompson twins, Liz and Patty. Death the Kid was obsessing over the beauty of the symmetrical monarch butterfly, so they didn't receive a hello from him.

"Hi Black*Star! Hello Soul!" Tsubaki said.

"Hi Tsubaki!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Hey, where's Maka?" Soul asked Tsubaki. He noticed the pigtailed girl wasn't with the rest of the group.

"I don't know. Maybe she's still at her locker?" The indigo eyed girl answered.

"Yeah, she may have to clean it out or something." Liz added. The dirty blond was currently checking her nails, only half listening to the conversation.

Kid just got back from his symmetry rant. "Yes, I'm sure she will be here soon."

At that moment, an ash blond girl came running up to them, "Hey guys, sorry I came late!"

"Where were you, Maka? You were later than usual!" Tsubaki asked with curiosity.

"I had to go to the vice principal's office to get my phone back." She said like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Everyone raised a brow at this. "What? My math teacher let us use our phones as calculators and the vice principal walked in and saw my phone! I just got it, so I _really_ had to get it back." Maka said defensively.

"Oh, your new Android? That's a pretty cool phone…" Patty trailed off

"Okay guys, enough about my phone! I can't wait for the trip tomorrow! It's going to be so much fun!"

"I know right! I can't wait to go to the beach! I heard Florida has some really nice beaches. Ooh and the shopping! That's going to be awesome!" Liz exclaimed with a lot of happiness.

"Shopping is _not_ what I had in mind…" Maka mumbled.

"I can't wait to have no adult supervision for three weeks! Imagine the possibilities!" Black*Star and Soul smirked devilishly at each other.

"You know, one of these days, you two are going to be in jail." Kid said. Tsubaki looked at Black*Star with worry. Maka shook her head, muttering something about them being idiots.

_ Our whole universe was in a hot dense state,_

_ but then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started…_

_WAIT_

_The Earth began to cool… _

_The autotrophis began to drool…_

"What is that?" Soul asked the question that everyone had on their minds.

"Huh, it looks like I forgot to turn my phone off. What do you know?" Maka took her black Android out of her back pocket, for she was wearing jean shorts that day.

_Neanderthals developed tools... _

_We built a wall._

_ (We built the pyramids)_

"That's your ringtone? You're a bigger nerd than I thought you were Maka!" Soul said, laughing.

"MAKA CHOP!" A hard cover book came crashing down onto Soul's head. Everybody flinched. "I like the song, it's catchy!"

_Math, science, history…_

_ Unraveling the mystery_

_ that all started with a big bang!_

_ (Bang!)_

"Umm, Maka?" Patty innocently asked.

"Yeah Patty?" Maka responded.

"Aren't you going to answer your phone?"

_Since the dawn of man is really not that long..._

_ As every galaxy was formed in less time than it takes to sing this song..._

"Oh yeah! Hold on a second!" Maka opened her Android and answered, "Hello?" Her facial expression immediately soured. The group wore a look of puzzlement on their faces.

"Yes Dad, I am going on the trip tomorrow." Understanding appeared on the gang's faces. "We're meeting at Kid's place. Yeah, Soul's picking me up… No, he's not going to kidnap me and lock me up in a dark tower! Hold on a second." She took the phone from her ear, took a deep breath, and turned toward the group, "I got to go guys. Soul, you're picking me up at ten tomorrow right?"

"Yeah."

"Cool. Alright Dad, I'm on my way home… What do you mean we need more paper towels! I just got some yesterday!" Maka walked away from the group, arguing into her phone. You could tell she was getting very agitated.

"Maka is such a dork." Black*Star stated.

"Yeah, but she's our dork." Liz said back.

Soul wasn't listening to the conversation though because he was staring at Maka. He grasped at any chance he could get to stare at Maka freely without her noticing. He must have been in a daze because he came back into reality when Black*Star was snapping his fingers in Soul's face.

"Dude, you were staring at Maka… You were staring at Maka! Wow!" Realization appeared on Black*Star's face.

Embarrassment flashed across Soul's face, but it had disappeared as soon as it came, replacing it with an impassive, cool look. "What? No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Yes you were!"

"No I wasn't!"

"Soul was staring at Maka, Soul was staring at Maka! Ha-ha!" Patty sang. Black*Star soon chimed in with Patty with teasing Soul.

"Soul, you like Maka? This is great!" Liz shouted out, "We need to set you guys up somehow! You two are _perfect_ for each other!" The romantic in Liz was starting to show.

"Who said I liked Maka? You people are being ridiculous." Soul said, trying to play it like he truly didn't like Maka more than a friend.

"Guys, let's cut him some slack!" Tsubaki said in Soul's defense. Soul gave her a grateful look.

"Yes, let's be concerned over Soul's love life over the vacation. I'm sure we all have to go home and pack for the next three weeks anyways." Kid added.

Liz sighed, "I guess so. Come on Patty, let's go."

"Okay!" Patty sang.

"Come on Tsubaki, I'll walk you home! A big star like me always walks their girls home!" He grabbed her hand.

Tsubaki giggled, "Okay Black*Star!" They began to walk in the direction of Tsubaki's house.

"Why do I have the feeling that something will go wrong on this trip? I hope we don't get an asymmetrical hotel…" Kid muttered to himself as he walked to his own house.

* * *

**That was fun to write! I was originally going to post something like this on summer break but oh well. Here it is. Please review, constructive critisism is highly appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this!**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got some AMAZING reveiws from you people and I thought I'd update sooner than planed! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I sadly do not own Soul Eater. :(**

* * *

"Yes Dad, I did pack everything I need, I checked twice! We went over this a thousand times already!" Maka said impatiently as she waited by the front door of her house with her lime green suitcase, large navy blue duffle bag, and red draw string bag sitting next to her. Soul should be here any minute now…

"I'm sorry Maka, it's just that you're going to be gone for a long time without any adult supervision. I'm, just nervous." Her dad, Spirit Albarn, said with nervousness.

He may have been a bad father in the past years because of his lying, two-faced, womanizing ways and he may have not been there for Maka when she really needed him, but he still deeply cared about her. Maka knows he does.

"Dad, I'll be fine! If I did forget anything I just go and buy it with the credit card you gave me! And I've took some training courses in self-defense and I'm smart enough took figure things out rationally!" Maka said, trying to put her father at ease, "Besides, I'm not going to be the only one there, my friends will there too! And they would rather swim with man-eating sharks before they let anything happen to me!"

Spirit sighed, "I guess you're right."

Soon after the red-headed man said that, a honk was heard from outside the house. It turned out to be Soul's silver Maserati sports car. He was waving at her to hurry up.

Spirit paled.

"Got to go Dad, bye!" Maka called as she walked over to the car.

"Bye Maka!" Maka's dad called out. Then he muttered, "And please wear a helmet while riding in that death trap of a car."

Once Maka threw her bags in the trunk, she slid into the passenger's seat. "I think you were about to give my dad a heart attack."

"Oh, I try. You know I like to mess with your pervy dad. But you've got to admit, this car's a beauty!" Soul rubbed his hand across the dashboard. He pulled out of the driveway and began the journey to Kid's house.

"I'll admit this car is expensive. I mean really, a Maserati? Couldn't you have chosen a less formal car, like a Porsche or a BMW? You own like five cars on your own!"

"First of all, I only own two plus my motorcycle, and would you rather me take my motorcycle and spend at least 30 minutes arguing with your dad about safety issues?" He smirked when he received no reply, "And there is no need to be acting jealous towards my car. The car doesn't have any feelings."

She gave him a death glare, "Screw you."

She had to fight the urge to Maka Chop him right then. She didn't want to explain to the cops that they got into an accident because she hit the driver in the head with a book.

He laughed and by the time they were done with their little banter, they showed up at Kid's mansion.

"Hey guys! You arrived just on time! The limo just pulled in!" Kid smiled at them as they entered the large house with their bags.

"Argh, what is up with expensive transportation today!" Maka exclaimed in aggravation.

"…What?" Kid asked, baffled.

"Does it have something to do with the sports car you two pulled up in?" Liz asked, walking up behind Kid. Maka grimly nodded. "Then I don't want to know about it." Liz walked away to retrieve her bags from the living room.

"Ha-ha, Sis doesn't like cars!" Patty shouted and went to go follow her sister.

"Anyways, I asked Father if we could use the family jet. I figured it would be easier to travel by than having to wait in all the security lines."

"Really? That's awesome!" Black*Star chimed in as he emerged from Kid's very large kitchen with Tsubaki following him.

"Yes, all we have to do is show the pilot our driver's license, and then we take off!" He looked at Black*Star, "You do have your license right?"

Black*Star looked at him weirdly, "Umm yeah, why wouldn't I?"

Kid nonchalantly opened the front door, "Oh, no reason. Shall we be off?"

They all enthusiastically nodded their heads and filed into the black stretched limo.

Once they were settled into the fine leather seats, Maka said, "I'm so glad I'm not a sophomore anymore! I can now be called an upperclassman!"

Soul sneered, "Do you know how pathetic that sounds compared to the rest of us being _seniors _next year?"

"Yeah! Third time's the charm, baby!" Black*Star exclaimed. Maka chopped them both in the head.

"OW! How is that possible to Maka Chop two people at once!" Soul cried. Poor Black*Star just sat there, holding his throbbing head.

"This is going to be a long ride." Liz sighed and slumped against the window.

Tsubaki silently agreed with her while Patty just drew giraffes with her favorite yellow crayon.

**XxXxX**

The limo pulled up to a secluded airport runway with a single plane standing in the middle. The jet was sparkling silver with two black stripes on both of the wings and the sides of the plane, a skull at the end of the stripes. It was definitely a fancy looking plane.

"Holy crap Kid, this is yours?" Liz marveled at the plane.

"Yes, my father would take me in one of these when he went on business trips." Kid replied, looking at the plane.

"Woah…"

"Maybe we should go on the plane? I bet the inside would be really cool too!" Tsubaki said, snapping everyone out their trance. "I think that's the pilot over there!"

As if on cue, the pilot jogged over to them, "Hey guys, you must be the group Death was talking about! My name's Josh and I'll be your pilot for today!" The pilot had short, black hair with gray woven throughout, so he was probably somewhere in his late thirties, and he had grayish blue eyes. "If you would just follow me to the plane and then we'll be off!"

"Do you need to look at our license?" Kid asked.

"Oh no, I can tell you're Death's son! There's no need for that!" Josh massaged the base of his neck. It was a subtle movement, but Kid caught on.

"Oh, okay..." Kid trailed off, eyeing the pilot.

"Now come on everyone! I'm sure you don't want to be waiting here any longer!"

**XxXxX**

"Wow, this is awesome!" Maka exclaimed. She and the rest of the gang entered the plane.

The plane consisted of eight white leather chairs, two couches with mini fridges next to each of them, and little tables in front of the couches. There are four chairs back to back on both sides of the plane and there is one couch on each side of the plane in the back.

It was a very elaborate set up.

"Just makes yourselves at home and I'll go start the engines!" Josh went to the cockpit. Black*Star crashed on the couch along with Kid and Soul while the girls took a seat in the chairs.

"Wow, this is so cool! The ride might be my favorite part of this trip!" Liz proclaimed.

The plane rumbled to life. The engine hummed as the jet slowly began to move.

"I suggest that you guys would buckle in. We're about to take off!" Josh called out.

The guys moved back to the chairs and the girls went ahead and strap in. "This is a very comfortable seat! I think I'll just go and take a nap…" As soon as Maka said that, she fell asleep.

"Maka fell asleep! She's a quick sleeper!" Patty observed.

"Well, I just hope she won't be too violent when we have to wake her up. Black*Star, got any threes?" Soul asked.

"Go fish."

**XxXxX**

Two hours into the plane ride and everyone was ready to get off.

Tsubaki was absently staring out the window, Kid was dozing off, Patty was half heartedly drawing a picture, Black*Star was drowning himself with food, Liz was flipping through a magazine, and Soul was listening to his iPod. Maka was still deep in dreamland, dead to the world.

It has been a relatively calm ride, with a few jerky turns here and there, but nothing to worry about.

"Sis, I'm bored." Patty complained.

"I know Patty, another three hours and then we'll be in Florida!" Liz said. She realized how useless a comforting statement that sounded. Her smile faltered a little.

Patty sighed, "Okay." She pouted and went back to coloring.

The plane jerked sharply to the left. Black*Star's food went flying everywhere and Maka would've fallen out of her seat if it weren't for her seat belt.

"What the hell! I was having a good dream!"

Kid jolted awake, "Okay, the first few times were fine, but now I can tell something's wrong!" He unbuckled his seat belt and walked to the cockpit with great difficultly.

Tsubaki looked out the window and gasped. Soul took out his ear buds and looked out the window as well. His eyes widened.

"Umm, are we suppose to be _this _close to the ground?" The rest of the gang looked out the plane window and they didn't like what they saw.

When Kid entered the cockpit, he was shocked to find the pilot slumped over in his seat. Kid quickly went over and fixed the controls so the plane was going straight again.

He noticed the pilot's sheet white face and empty eyes. Kid pressed his index and middle fingers to his neck, checking his pulse.

No pulse.

_Well shit. I would've settled for the asymmetrical hotel._

"Hey Kid, is everything alright back there?" Black*Star called out.

"Uh, yeah! Everything's fine!" He didn't want to freak out everybody.

The statement itself seemed suspicious, but Tsubaki could sense the real direness of the situation. She unbuckled and went to the cockpit.

"Kid, are you sure everything's ok- Oh my God!" Her hand flew up to cover her mouth. She saw the dead pilot slouched over, his head hanging at an awkward angle. "You need to call someone for help!"

"I don't know how to work this!" Tsubaki gave Kid an exasperated look, "Alright, I'll try. You go and tell everyone that Josh… past away." Tsubaki complied and rushed off to tell the gang.

Kid took the hand radio and tried to call for help.

* * *

**You guys should be proud of me. I did research on cars and planes for you! **

**I hope you guys liked this chapter and the next planned chapter shouldn't be out until next week. Just thought you guys would like to know that! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! In one review, someine asked me if this story was going to follow the plot line of Hatchet. I have my own plot line thought out, so no need to worry about that! I did use Hatchet as an inspiration for the death of the pilot because I didn't want Josh (the pilot) to help the SE gang out when they did crash, so I... disposed of him in a way I saw fit! I mean, there was nothing wrong with the _plane_!**

**And to respond to Shadowmistx98's question, my PERSONAL reason for killing Josh is because I was mad at a guy named Josh in my gym class. I like to see him be a goalie! The MEDICAL reason will be revealed in due time! **

**Oh and I don't own Hatchet for those if you who are a wee bit weak in the thinking department. That belongs to Gary Paulson. I also don't own Soul Eater.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Any luck with the radio thing, Kid?" Soul called out. When Tsubaki informed the rest of the group of the pilot's… untimely passing, and it was safe to say that the gang was quite shocked. But it also didn't fully register because they were now faced with the danger of the plane crashing and them dying. Not a very cool outcome.

"Nothing, just static." Kid shouted back as he hung up the hand radio.

"Could we call someone on our cell phones?" Patty asked.

"It would interrupt the plane signal and then no one would be able to contact us. I don't think we'll be able to reach anybody up here anyways. " Kid answered.

"Oh…"

"We need to somehow land the plane. I wasn't able to make contact with anyone for about five minutes. I doubt anyone is going to call us back anytime soon." Kid declared.

Kid is currently buckled into the copilot's chair and everyone else is strapped into their seats.

They all agreed that Kid was going to be the one to fly the plane. He was able to make decisions without letting his emotions take over and he also had the best chance to actually control the plane without terribly crashing it.

"And how are you suppose to land this thing! You're not a trained pilot!" Liz exclaimed, becoming hysterical.

She definitely did not expect this to happen on what was supposed to be a fun and exciting trip.

"I know that!" Kid snapped, "I have to try, don't I?" Kid gave a troubled look at the deceased pilot.

The atmosphere grew tense, as though you could slice a butter knife through it. The intensity of the whole situation was getting to Kid.

The thought of he and his friends dying- No! He would not let that happen, he refused! He wasn't going to even think about it.

It was silent for a moment until Black*Star spoke up, "We can try landing in a tree." Kid just stayed silent in the cockpit, not believing on what he was hearing. The rest of the gang gave him _WTF _looks.

"What? That huge forest down below looks okay to land in if we just skimmed it and cut the engines!"

Tsubaki looked uncertain of Black*Star's suggestion and Soul rubbed his temples as if there was an oncoming headache. Liz uneasily looked out the plane window and although Patty wouldn't admit it, she was kind of scared too, like everyone else. Maka looked thoughtful about Black*Star's proposal after he explained his idea further.

"Dude, no offense, but that sounds kind of stupid. If we try to land in a tree, something could go seriously wrong and leave us to rot in a private jet."

Leave it to Soul to put find the negative aspects in everything.

"Wait, that's actually a good idea." Maka concluded after she thought the idea out. "The smart thing to do would be to land in a lake, but since there are no water sources around, this is the next best option. And I don't know about you, but I don't want to take my chances on landing straight in a dense forest like this."

And leave it to Maka to see the positive light in everything!

"See, I can be smart! You better remember this when the media is all over me! I mean, NOBODY can resist the awesome and talented Black*Star!"

"Great, I just boosted his ego, if that's even possible…"

"But would it be better if we tried to land at an airport?" Tsubaki asked composedly. It seemed that whatever situation she's in, she always remained serene, which affected other people. That was very helpful in times like these.

"I would try, but I have no clue where we are. The plane veered completely off track when the pilot died, and I have no idea how to read location coordinates." Kid replied to Tsubaki. "We're lost."

"That's not very good to hear." Liz gave a perturbed sigh.

"Well, you guys strapped in? It's going to be a rough landing!" Kid decided that landing in a tree _was_ their best option.

"You know, I never heard of landing in a tree, of all things…" Soul mumbled. He let out a puff of air with apprehension. He looked uneasily at Maka and she met his gaze. She shrugged and gave a weak smile in return.

Kid gripped the wheel and continued to descend the plane to the canopy of the trees below. He continued to descend until the jet was just skimming the conifer tree tops. He reached out and clutched the throttle to cut off the engines.

"Hey, what's gonna happen when the plane hits the trees?" Patty asked Kid with curiosity. Her childish personality didn't let her agonize over things like this too much, the complete opposite of her sister.

"I actually didn't think that far ahead."

"Wh-what do you mean you didn't think that far! Wouldn't you have thought- _Shit!_" Liz screeched.

At that moment, the nose of the plane struck the crown of a tree, causing everyone to lurch forward in a sudden movement. Kid smacked his head against the wheel of the plane and the poor pilot jostled from side to side, like a limp rag doll.

A flash of forest green and dark brown hastily rushed past them as the plane charged through the foliage. As the plane hurtled forward, Kid had to do everything he could to keep the plane steady. A tree actually caused the wings on the girls' side to violently be ripped off, leaving a gaping hole in the side of the plane.

The girls shrieked a blood curdling scream, enough to make a full grown man that knows no fear, flinch. As the momentum of the plane slowed, the plane halted to a stop. A particularly large and strong branch caught the plane by the wheels. Another branch, not as big as the other one, snagged the tail. Scrawny branches surrounded the plane.

The group sat there, wide eyed, not quite believing what just happened. Kid was breathing heavily, relieved that the plan to land in a tree wasn't a total failure. He would have gone without banging his head on the wheel, but you have to expect that from a crash. His injury was beginning to throb.

"Hey Kid, you okay?" Liz asked shakily.

"Other than a massive headache, I'm fine." Kid responded, just as shakily, "Is everyone else alright?" He heard a chorus of yeses and yeahs.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so stiff after this!" Black*Star grumbled.

"You said it." Soul said, stretching.

"Um, guys? Maybe we should figure out what to do next?" Tsubaki said gently. "I think we should look for the emergency supplies on the plane."

When Tsubaki said that, Kid begun to unbuckle his seatbelt and preceded to get out of his seat to walk towards his friends. But right when he tried to get up, the entire plane shifted downward. He immediately sat back down in his seat.

"What the hell was that!" Black*Star exclaimed. Everyone else was too surprised to say anything.

"Guys, don't move!" Kid warned.

"Why did the plane just move?" Patty inquired.

"Well, for one thing, my weight's too much for the plane to handle right now." Kid clarified. "We need someone who is light enough to move around the plane freely without shifting it if we want to look for some equipment." He thought aloud. Everyone in the fuselage part of the plane turned to look at Maka.

"…Why is everyone looking at me?" Maka asked hesitantly.

"Because you're the smallest out of all of us." Black*Star bluntly stated.

"Which I find totally surprising, I mean, the girl eats like a starved pig." Soul said in a matter of fact tone.

"I do not! You are _so _lucky I can't Maka Chop you right now!"

"Um, does no one notice the gaping hole right here?" Liz waved to the large opening next to her.

"Maka, Black*Star's right. The rest of us would make the plane shift and make it even more dangerous for us to leave the plane!" Tsubaki sensibly said.

"Oh, fine! What did I do to deserve this?" Maka mumbled the last part under her breathe. She slowly retracted the seatbelt and carefully rose from the seat. Much to everyone's relief, the plane didn't move.

"Hello? I feel so invisible…" Liz sighed, looking fearfully at the opening. Patty looked at her sister and patted Liz on the back in comfort.

"The first aid stuff would be in the back, right?" Maka asked Kid.

"Yeah, try looking in the cabinets."

Maka nodded at went to the back, momentarily hidden from everyone's view. She started to rummage around the cupboards. When she shifted her position, she heard a soft creaking at the bottom of her feet.

She looked down for a second, but then decided it was nothing and went back to searching for the emergency supplies.

"So… Kid, why do you think Josh died?" Soul asked, trying to calm the atmosphere.

"Uh, well, it's hard to say. It's most likely he went into cardiac arrest since his death was pretty sudden and we didn't hear anything from him." Kid answered back, "But I really don't know."

"I hope Josh rests in peace…" Tsubaki sorrowfully said.

"R.I.P. Josh!" Patty called out.

"Yeah, I'm glad he rests in peace while the rest of us are silently freaking out, trying to land a fucking plane. It's a miracle _we're_ not dead yet." Liz mordantly said.

"But we're not dead now! That counts right?" Black*Star cheerfully shouted. Nothing could get him down.

"Yes Black*Star, it does!" Tsubaki smiled at him.

At the back of the plane, Maka was diligently hunting for any supplies that could help them in the long run.

"Ah ha, I found it!" Maka exclaimed victoriously after a few moments of looking.

She reached over and grabbed a large, white box with a red plus on it. She also found a medium, neon orange, nylon bag. It looked important, so she took it.

Maka slung the bag over her left shoulder and held the first aid kit securely under her other arm. She shifted again.

The creaking sound below her feet was becoming louder. It was starting to be a little unnerving.

_What the hell is going on?_

When Maka turned around to go back, the creaking immediately turned into an earsplitting crash and then the floor gave out from under her.

She fell through.

* * *

**Heheh, cliffy.**

** I'm not really sure how I feel about this chapter. I had to stop it there because I would have put WAY too much in the chapter. I actually had to cut this in half than what I originally had planned. I would've had a brain overload. It was also kinda hard to describe the crash... I apologize if it sucked. Badly.**

**Review please! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was long over due, wasn't it? Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater.**

* * *

"Ah ha, I found it!" Maka exclaimed victoriously after a few moments of looking. She reached over and grabbed a large, white box with a red plus on it. She also found a medium, neon orange, nylon bag. It looked important, so she took it. Maka slung the bag over her left shoulder and held the first aid kit securely under her other arm. She shifted again.

The creaking sound below her feet was becoming louder. It was starting to be a little unnerving.

_What the hell is going on?_

When Maka turned around to go back to the group, the creaking immediately turned into an earsplitting crash and then the floor gave out from under her.

She fell through.

_SHIT! Crap, crap, crap, crap!_

In a moment of blind panic, Maka flung the first aid kit away from her. She grasped at the nearest thing and held on. And that thing happened to be the remaining floor around her.

The good news, she didn't fall to what was surely to be her death. The bad news, the floor Maka had grabbed onto had sharp pieces of metal that were sticking into her palms. Ouch.

The other bad news? When she fell, a particularly sharp piece of metal sliced her right calf, leaving a four inch gash, starting from the middle of her calf to about three inches above her ankle.

Today was just not her day.

"Maka! What was the hell was that?" Soul shouted.

"Are you okay?" Tsubaki called out in great concern.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Maka, her heart racing, just hung there for a minute, not believing on what just happened. After she pulled herself together, she began to hoist herself out of the hole.

_Thank God I did all of those pull ups! _

"Are you sure? That was a pretty loud crash…" Liz said suspiciously.

_And thank God they can't see me…_

"Some things just fell. That's all!"

Maka grunted with effort as she pulled herself up. She did everything she could to ignore the sting in her palms and the immense pain in her calf. It was safe to say it wasn't very easy.

"Then what fell? Did you find you find something?" Soul asked.

_Argh! Quit asking me questions!_

"Just stuff. And yeah, I did find something!" Maka managed to force out. With one last grunt, she pulled herself out of the hole.

"What did you find?" Soul asked again.

"A first aid kit." Maka said with great annoyance and effort.

Once she emerged from the hole, she sat down and inspected the damage. Her palms were scraped up and had some blood dripping from the cuts, but she could deal with that. The thing that worried her was the large laceration on her right calf. Crimson blood was flowing down her leg, turning her calf into a mess of different shades of red.

_I'm going to have to wrap that later._

Maka grimaced when she stood up. She looked to see where the first aid kit was and hobbled over to retrieve it. The nylon bag still hung over her shoulder and the white first aid kit secured snuggly under her other arm; she looked down at herself to make sure she looked presentable.

The front of her looked fine, so all she to do was keep her back from view and keep her palms hidden. No need to worry them with some stupid injuries right now, right?

"Hey, what's going on back there?" Kid shouted. He felt so out of the loop right now. It wasn't helping that it felt like his head was being split open by an axe. At least the pain was in the middle of his head, a symmetrical location.

"Hey guys, nothing to worry about! Look at the things I found!" Maka enthusiastically said. "I couldn't find anything else though…"

Maka suppressed a limp and walked over carefully to the rest of the group, making sure that they could not see her calf. Soul watched her calculated movements and narrowed his eyes. Something seemed off.

"Okay, now all of that aside, how are we going to get out?" Maka just asked the million dollar question.

There was silence from the cockpit and the guys in the fuselage had blank looks on their faces. Tsubaki shook her head and glanced towards a certain, _obvious_ opening and Patty giggled silently to herself.

"Do you NOT see the huge _fucking _hole right here!" Liz motioned her hands toward the said hole in emphasis.

Maka was the first to speak, "Huh, I forgot about that."

Patty gazed out the large opening. "We could climb down the tree! Like a monkey!" Since Patty was the closest to the opening, she unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed out first.

"Patty, be careful! We need to think about this!" Liz cried out with great concern.

"Don't worry, Sis! This is fun, you should try it!" Patty's distant voice said. It turned out that she was leaping from branch to branch, descending down the tree with great ease.

"Oh, why me?" Liz slung both hers and Patty's bags over her shoulders and she slowly climbed out of the plane. "Aw man, I really hate heights!"

"I guess it's my turn now, huh?" Tsubaki said. Nervousness was visible in her deep indigo eyes. She departed the plane too.

"Hey, wait up Tsubaki! This is going to be awesome!" Black*Star exclaimed. He practically attacked the seatbelt and leaped out the opening. "YAHOO!"

The plane shifted a little.

Maka stayed where she was. Her face was blank, but her mind was going a mile a minute. The thought of descending down the tree in her condition was _very _troubling.

"So Maka, are you going to go?" Soul motioned towards the hole, leaning back in the seat.

"Oh no, I couldn't! You go on ahead!" Maka laughed nervously. The pain in her calf was really hard to ignore now.

Soul raised a brow, "Hey Kid, you go on ahead. We have some things to talk about."

Kid's head peeked around the copilot's chair, "Alright, but you need to get out soon. It's dangerous up here!"

Kid slowly raised himself from the seat and gingerly walked toward the opening. The plane shifted even more and Maka grabbed on to the nearest seat in surprise.

Kid gave them a stern look, "I'm serious." He took hold of the nearest branch and left the plane.

Soul stood up from the seat and gave Maka an accusing look, "So Maka, anything you want to tell me? Do you have any particular reason why you don't want to leave this death trap?"

"Nope, I am just being the typical hero by letting my friends escape a dangerous situation before I do. I can accomplish that goal if you would just go first."

"Oh no, I can't accept that! What kind of person would I be if I let a girl stay in a place that can lead to her possible death?" His plan was to get her annoyed enough to slip up, make a mistake, show him the real reason on why she was acting so strangely.

"No no, I insist! Climb out of the hole! I'll be right behind you!" Maka said through gritted teeth. Soul could see the agitation build up in her eyes. It's working…

"No, you go! I _was _raised to be a gentleman, after all." Soul smirked. He saw Maka clench her jaw in great irritation.

"Would you just get off the damn plane? God, you're stubborn!" Maka pointed at the opening in emphasis.

Soul's eyes saw her palm and snatched her wrist with his considerably larger hand. His smirk was immediately wiped off his face and his eyes widened when he saw the scrapes and cuts. He went to examine her other hand.

The first aid kit clattered on the floor.

"What the hell happened, Maka!" Soul exclaimed.

"I kinda, sorta fell. But this is nothing!"

"Don't tell me it was just _nothing_! Are you hurt anywhere else?" Soul's eyes were filled with concern.

"Well, since you asked, my right leg hurts a little bit. But it's nothing to worry about, really!" Maka said.

He gave her a weird look then went to inspect her right leg. He definitely did not like what he saw.

"Hurts a little, my ass! Why the hell didn't you tell us?" Soul yelled. "Something else could've happened and we wouldn't have known! You can be _really _stupid sometimes, you know that?"

"I didn't tell you guys because everyone would freak out and that would be unnecessary. Sort of like how you're acting now." Maka calmly said. "And you can let go of my hands now."

Flustered, Soul released her hands. He didn't realize that he was holding them for so long.

He sighed and picked up the first aid kit. "Alright, I'll go first and I'll catch you if you fall."

Maka rolled her eyes, "How very heroic of you." She wasn't very happy that her plan to keep everyone from knowing about her leg didn't work.

Soul glared, "Don't start with me."

Down below the plane, Kid was about to jump to the ground from the last branch. The branch was about six feet above the air, but there was a pile of leaves and decaying wood that softened the landing a little.

Liz was hugging a nearby tree, grateful to be on solid ground. The others were equally relieved.

Kid leaped down and landed with a thud. He groaned as he sat up.

"What's taking them so long? Shouldn't they be out of the plane by now?" He said while looking up at the plane.

"Do ya think Soul's making a move on Maka? Do ya, do ya?" Patty eagerly asked.

"No, that's not Soul's style. The mood has to be just right, you know?" Black*Star instantly said. "I mean, who wants to be asked out on a crashed plane that's about to fall out of a tree?"

"Do you think _Maka_ did anything?" Patty asked again, her eyes widening.

Tsubaki spoke up, shaking her head, "Maka's too shy and sensitive about stuff like that, even though she won't admit it. The guy would have to make the first move."

"Aw." Patty's eyes fell.

"What is taking them so long then?" Kid questioned while looking at the plane.

Back up at the plane, Soul balanced himself on a broad branch and waited patiently for Maka. He heard shuffling going on in the plane.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm getting my bag." Maka simply said.

"What is so important that you have to get your _bag_?" He said in exasperation.

"My books, duh." Maka said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_I'll never understand her love of books. _Soul shook his head. His head snapped up when he heard Maka yelp. The plane slid a considerable amount.

"Maka, you have to get out of there now!" He saw how the plane was losing its grip on the branch.

Maka sensed Soul's anxiety and readied herself to jump. Maka clenched her jaw and leaped to the branch Soul was on. She flinched when she landed on her injured leg. Soul steadied her.

Soon after she jumped, the plane took a nose dive towards the ground. The only thing keeping the plane suspended was a branch holding on to the tail.

The shock finally settled in. The true direness of the situation finally registered.

"We could've died in that thing." Maka whispered. She was trembling, trying to hold back the unwanted tears. This whole thing that has happened did not affect her as much as it did now. When she saw the plane plummet from its perch, she finally broke down.

Soul was just as shocked as she was. He held Maka and she gladly welcomed the warm embrace.

"We should probably climb down now." Maka mumbled, wiping her face to clear the tears.

"Uh, yeah. I'll go down first." Soul said, slightly disappointed that she pulled away so soon.

Soul started to descend down the large pine, first aid kit in hand. It wasn't so easy for Maka. Having to grip the branches with her scraped up hands and having to put her weight on her wounded leg put Maka in excruciating pain.

"You hanging in there, Maka?" Soul called out a few feet from under her.

"Just peachy." Maka grunted. She endured the torment by clenching her teeth every time a sharp stab of pain ran threw her hands and leg.

_Just keep going, one branch at a time._

After a while, Soul finally reached the last branch. Maka was three feet above him, sweating and breathing heavily. The pain was almost unbearable.

As Maka tentatively lowered herself to the next branch, a twig scraped across the gash on her calf, causing her to hiss in pain and her hands to lose their grip on the branch she was holding onto. She came crashing into Soul and, he to, fell from the branch.

They landed in the pile of rotting leaves and the group, already on the ground, stared at them in bewilderment.

"That was a softer landing than I had anticipated." Maka said, sitting up.

"I beg to differ." Soul forced out. Maka gave him a sheepish smile and hastily got off of his back.

The group stared at them, wide eyed. They were surprised to see Maka's calf and hands covered with blood.

"Maka, go and sit over there. Those need to be wrapped." Soul stated, lifting himself from the ground.

Maka complied and hobbled over to a tree. She took a seat on the earthen ground and rested her back against the trunk. Soul proceeded to walk over with the first aid kit and rummaged through the supplies.

Tsubaki dashed over to inspect the wound. Her eyes were filled with worry, but she did not voice her thoughts. She knew Maka wouldn't like that.

"Holy crap Maka, that's some cut you got there!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"That's a lot of blood Maka, are you okay?" Patty asked with concern.

"Oh, I'm fine Patty!"

"And your hands?" Kid asked.

"They're fine too!" Maka sighed.

After a few moments of inspecting the injury, Tsubaki said, "This needs to be cleaned. We do _not _want to get that infected."

"But do we have anything to clean it _with_? I've looked through this thing and I don't exactly see any rubbing alcohol." Soul stated.

Maka winced. Rubbing alcohol sounded kinda painful.

"Is there anything in that orange bag?" Tsubaki asked.

"I don't know, let's see!" Maka took the nylon bag and unzipped it. "We got some crackers and some beef jerky. And here's a knife! This might come in handy!" The knife blade was four inches long and it had a camouflage, rubber grip. The knife blade had a camouflage sheath over it.

Black*Star walked over and took the knife. It fit perfectly in his hand. "It's a good quality hunting knife too!"

"Ooh and we also have a red... square thing? That's kind of weird, and we have some… water bottles!" Maka exclaimed. "And they're filled!" There were four filled bottles in all. The bottles had black caps and silver containers.

"Cool." Soul took one and poured some water over Maka's calf. He tried to rub off the dried blood and dirt.

"Ow!" Maka hissed.

"Sorry." Soul took out the gauze and some antiseptic. He put some of the antiseptic on the gash and began to wrap her leg. Tsubaki took the water and started to wash of Maka's hands. Maka washed the other one.

Tsubaki took two large, square bandages and put one on each of Maka's hands. That should keep your hand from bleeding, but I don't know about your calf. It looked like it needs some stitches."

"And just so we are clear, I'm not letting _any_ of you near me with a needle and thread." Maka said with a dead serious look on her face.

Soul chuckled, "We don't have any, so you're safe."

After a moment of silence, Kid spoke up, "We should probably go and find some water now. The things we have now won't last. We can also find our shelter near there too."

"Yeah, we should probably start walking. Don't worry about getting lost, the great Black*Star will lead the way!"

"I hate to burst your bubble, but we're already lost." Liz muttered.

"It will be good to find a good location to set up camp and stuff." Maka said in agreement to Kid.

And with that, Soul helped Maka up and they all began to walk.

* * *

**All done! :P And now the surviving can _really _begin! Muahahaha! **

**I not really positive on when the next chapter will be out because I have a project due this Friday, my brother's birthday on Saturday, My friend's birthday PARTY on Saturday, and I have another project I have to work on for language arts. I really don't like projects. **

**most of you probably don't care about my problems, but I just wanted to let you know and stuff, so yeah...**

**Please review! It will only take a teeny tiny bit of your time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**New chapter, yay! :)**

**Disclaimer- I obviously don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Spirit has put down his phone for the ninth time in the last thirty minutes. His eyes were filled with worry, "Stein, why isn't she answering her phone? She said she would call back as soon as she got off the plane, and it's been an hour since the scheduled landing time!"

Spirit Albarn waited thirty minutes for Maka to call. He just thought that she failed to remember to call him. But after a while, he just called her. When he wasn't answering her phone, which she kept on her at _all _times, he grew uneasy. She was practically in love with that Android after all.

"It is always possible that the plane has been delayed. Spirit, you worry too much." Stein said impassively.

"If the plane has been delayed, then why hasn't Maka called me to tell me?"

It was currently four o'clock PM in Death City, Nevada and the plane should've landed at _three_, seven o'clock over in Orlando, Florida, due to the time difference.

"Her phone could've died." Stein pointed out.

Spirit was silent for a while. He finally said, "Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed, "I'm just worried about her, you know? This is the first time she's been on a trip like this without any adults with her and I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Maka's a resourceful girl. She can take care of herself." Stein sat down at Spirit's kitchen table.

"I know she is." Spirit sighed, "I mean, I already screwed up with her mother. I don't want to be cut out of Maka's life completely too. With her going on this trip, it shows that she doesn't need me anymore." Spirit sat down at the table as well and sulked.

Stein looked at Spirit, his face void of any expression. Sometimes he thought that Spirit can be too emotional when it came to Maka.

Then again, what does he know? He never had a kid.

**XxXxX**

"Hey Kid, where do you think we are right now?" Tsubaki asked.

"Well, we're probably somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains. I'm not quite sure what state we are in though." He answered.

"What _time_ do you think it is?" Liz questioned while looking at the setting sun. The sunset was beautiful with its golden rays shining down on them. The sun gave everything a golden orange hue.

It definitely treated Maka well. The light was accenting her features well and her ashy blond pigtails were practically glowing gold.

She looked beautiful.

Well, Soul thought so.

Black*Star's stomach gave a loud growl, "It's time for us to eat."

"Yeah, we should stop. It looks like it's going to get dark soon." Soul remarked, shoving his thoughts away. "And we do need to think about food."

"Well, I don't think we should eat the food we have now. We should go look for something else to eat and save that for emergencies." Maka stated.

"We could just go look for some nuts or berries or something." Liz mentioned.

"Yeah, you girls can go find some food and me, Soul and Kid can build us some cover!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Okay, first of all, it's Soul, Kid, and _I_, not me, Soul, and Kid." Maka corrected. "And it's build some cover for us, not build us some cover."

Black*Star gave her an exasperated look and said, "Quit being such a grammar Nazi!"

"We prefer the term intellectual badass." Maka replied calmly. Soul and Kid chuckled while the girls rolled their eyes and shook their heads in amusement. Black*Star frowned at her comeback.

"You might get lost." Kid pointed out, directing the statement to Liz.

"Don't worry, we won't go far!" Liz responded.

"And if we do, we'll scream!" Patty cheerfully piped in.

"Alright, I guess it's okay then." Kid replied.

"Okay, we'll be back soon! Come on guys!" Tsubaki said.

The girls walked off in search of some food and the guys got to work on the shelter.

They were at the foot of a hill they were walking down on then and there was an alcove in the it. The guys decided that they were going to find a large piece of wood and make a roof with that, using the alcove as a sleeping space.

Black*Star and Kid found some think branches to use as a roof and Soul was off finding some wood to make a fire for the night.

Black*Star jammed the branches into the clay-like earth and set them down to make a tent-like structure. It made a pretty good makeshift shelter.

Soul set down the wood he found.

"Do you think it is a smart idea to start a fire here?" Kid questioned, looking at the surrounding trees.

"It can't be that bad. If we're careful nothing _bad _will happen." Soul answered.

"Yeah. Just put it that open space over there and we are good." Black*Star added.

"…Do you know how to start a fire Black*Star?" Soul asked. The two boys stared at the kindling, clueless on what to do. Kid rolled his eyes, but didn't help them. Something hilarious might happen after all.

"…Sure I do. Just rub two sticks together like this." Black*Star sat down and proceeded to rub to twigs together. He had great determination on his face and he adamantly rubbing the sticks, but nothing happened. He kept at it for a while and still, nothing happened.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kid muttered sarcastically.

"This is going to be a long night." Soul said, wearily looking away, sighing.

**XxXxX**

The girls were walking along, trying to find anything that could be edible. They weren't having much luck.

"I wish we could find something to eat already. I'm starving." Maka complained.

"Yeah, me too." Tsubaki sighed.

"Hey look, a squirrel!" Patty shouted. "It's such a cute squirrel!"

"Let's follow it." Maka declared.

"Uh, why?" Liz questioned.

"It might lead us to food." She said simply.

The girls followed the squirrel carefully until they came upon a bush with dark blue berries on it. Or was it purple?

The squirrel was nibbling at the berries until it ran away into some nearby bushes. The girls walked over to the bush cautiously.

"Do you think it's okay for us to eat?" Tsubaki asked uncertainly.

"The squirrel was eating it." Liz mentioned.

"But it could be immune to the berries if they are poisonous." Maka pointed out.

"Poisonous?" Liz squeaked, her sky blue eyes widening.

"Squirrels can be immune to stuff?" Patty asked absent mindedly, referring to what Maka said earlier.

"How about this, we all eat the berries and if they are poisonous, then we all die or become very sick at the same time." Maka announced. "And if they are not poisonous, then… we don't die."

"What about the guys?" Tsubaki asked. "Won't they be devastated if they found out we ate a poisonous berry and died from it?"

"…They can mourn for their loss."

Liz moaned, "Oh, I don't want to die young! I have so much to live for!"

They all took a deep breath and took a berry. They popped them into their mouths. When Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Maka tasted the berries, they all had bright smiles on their faces.

"They're blueberries!" Patty exclaimed.

"Cool, so we won't die." Liz said, relieved.

"Okay, so we will just take these back then." Tsubaki reasoned.

Tsubaki and Liz picked the berries and use their shirts as baskets. Patty was off admiring the squirrel that emerged from the bushes and Maka just stood there, her eyebrows furrowed.

After a moment, her eyes widened in realization, "Shit!" Maka stomped her foot on the ground in frustration. "Damn it!"

The squirrel scurried away in fright.

The three girls were surprised by her sudden outburst. Maka noticed this and said, "I left my phone on the plane! I could've called somebody for help!"

Liz's eyes brightened with an idea, "Wait, I have my phone in my bag!" Liz rummaged through her bag. She took her iPhone out and saw that the screen had imploded on itself. You could see the computer chips from inside the phone and some of the chips were snapped in half.

The phone was completely and utterly useless.

Liz held her busted phone and looked at it, "That figures."

"It must have broke when you jumped off the tree. You did land on your back." Tsubaki dolefully said. "I wish that I remembered my bag!"

"This has seriously been a bad day." Maka said bitterly.

"Well, even if we can't call anybody, at least we have food and water!" Patty said positively. "It's better than nothing!"

Liz smiled at her younger sister. Patty's bubbly personality can definitely be inspiring sometimes.

"Yeah, I guess." Maka mumbled, still kicking herself for being so forgetful.

"We should go back." Tsubaki suggested.

Everybody complied and started walking towards the place where they left the guys.

**XxXxX**

"Screw this! Who needs fire anyways?" Black*Star chucked the two sticks away from him, glaring at them.

"Uh, we do?" Soul said a little sardonically. Kid rolled his eyes because Black*Star didn't know the basics of starting a fire. You needed more than just wood to get one going.

"Ugh, look at those sticks, mocking me. You know what, I am going to show those piece of twigs who's boss!" Black*Star wan not about to let the simple task of making a fire defeat him.

He retrieved the sticks and tried again.

Kid was right, Black*Star would make a fool of himself.

A few moments later, the girls came back with Liz and Tsubaki's shirts full of berries. Maka was glowering at nothing and Patty was just humming along, without a care in the world.

They walked over and set the blueberries on Maka's bag. The boys noticed Maka's glare.

Black*Star asked, "Geez Maka, who crapped in your cornflakes*?"

"I left my fucking phone in the damn plane." She muttered.

"Ooh, Maka has a potty mouth- _SHIT_!" Black*Star got a major splinter in his palm. Tsubaki rushed over to help pull the splinter out.

_Pot calling the kettle black, huh Black*Star? _"Look who's the potty mouth now!"

Black*Star scoffed, "I bet that I won't cuss longer than you!"

Maka raised a brow, "Is that a challenge, because I can beat you in a heartbeat!" Her competitive spirit was emerging.

"You know what, it is a challenge! I bet that I can go longer than you without saying any bad words!" Black*Star exclaimed. "That also includes words like suck and crap or anything like that!"

"And if I win?" It is amazing that a little competition can transform someone's attitude so quickly.

Black*Star pondered that thought for a while. He finally said, "If you win, me and Soul-!"

"Soul and I."

Black*Star's eye twitched, "_Soul and I _will be your servant until someone comes and rescues us. If I win… you can't Maka Chop me _at all _until someone comes!" He was going to bet money, but that's kind of inadequate in the situation they're in right now, so he did the next best thing.

Avoid certain death by the means of a book.

"Whoa, wait one minute, how did I get pulled into this? Maka don't agree, just say no!" Soul exclaimed frantically.

"You have a deal, Black*Star!" The two shook hands.

Soul walked over to a nearby tree and smacked his head into the trunk. "I told you to say no."

Tsubaki shook her head at her boyfriend's competitive antics. She decided to change the current subject, "That's a nice shelter you built!" She also noticed the array of twigs and sticks around the site. "Are you going to make a fire too?"

"You're da…" Black*Star trailed off, looking at Maka's smirking face. "You're dang right we built an awesome cover! All thanks to me!"

"He failed to mention that he couldn't start the fire." Kid spoke. Black*Star gave him an evil glare.

"A fire? That's easy to make!" Patty walked over and grabbed a flat stone and started to strike the piece of wood with it. She got some sparks and Patty began to blow on the smoke that was created with them. In no time, she made a small, but doable fire.

Black*Star's lips were pressed into a thin line, trying to keep himself from spouting a list of… creative words.

Soul and Kid were laughing at their friend's loss of pride. Maka was smiling expectantly at Black*Star, waiting to say something that she desperately wanted to hear.

Maka turned to Soul questioningly, "Do you know how to start a fire?"

"It wasn't required in my aristocratic upbringing." He said simply. "I never thought I would need to know how."

Tsubaki rubbed Black*Star's back comfortingly. Liz wasn't all that surprised about Patty knowing how to start a fire. Kid taught them how to when they went camping with him and his father one day. Surprisingly, Kid didn't freak out over the asymmetry of the forest. He has gotten more mellow about his OCD since middle school.

Night was falling fast and the gang decided to head into their temporary home to at least try to get some rest for the next day.

* * *

**You know, I think I prefer writing in Soul's point of view. I find it interesting, even though I'm a girl, I guess.**

**We have a little competition going on here don't we? I have a poll up for you guys to vote on who wins the bet. Or you can just state it in a review. It doesn't really matter.**

**Who do you want to win?**

**Maka**

**or...**

**Black*Star?**

**The poll doesn't have a set date on when it ends right now, but I will tell you when I update again.**

**Speaking of updates, I will not update next week because I am going out of town next weekend. But I'll bring my laptop, so I'll have a chapter ready or something.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! It would only take up a little bit of your time and I want to know if I need to change this or anything. But it's your choice! *Smiles creepily***

*******This is actually a really funny story, you see, this girl came walking into my class all angry and this guy was like, "Who crapped in your cornflakes?" The girl though it was funny and now everytime someone comes into class angry, everybody says, "Who crapped in your cornflakes?" I thought I would share a piece of my insane life with you guys.**

******I just thought I would enlighten you guys and share a piece of my insane life with you. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, long time, no see! A new chapter for all of you lovely patient people!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater. But you already new that. :D**

* * *

When the gang awoke from their restless slumber, Maka and Tsubaki went to re-wrap Maka's leg, considering the gash on her calf bled through the old bandage. They were a little ways away from their little shelter and Tsubaki noticed something she didn't like.

The skin surrounding the gash was turning an angry, irritated red, and the gash itself was still wet with blood. The bleeding has slowed but the cut was still deep, so it was still bleeding. Without proper medical equipment and cleaning supplies, how was this supposed to heal properly? A little tube of Neosporin and some gauze were not going to cut it.

Tsubaki met Maka's eyes, "Maka, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine." She said simply.

"How are you feeling, really?" Tsubaki said seriously.

Maka hesitated for a minute, and then carefully said, "Tired. I also have a small headache, but that's just because of the lack of water. Other than that, I'm fine!"

"What about your leg?"

"…Um, it kind of hurts." Maka said, looking at her leg.

_That's a total understatement. _Maka thought grimly. She didn't want to worry her friend though.

"Okay. Let's go back." Tsubaki smiled.

Maka smiled back.

The two girls walked back, or Tsubaki walked and Maka sort of half walked and half limped, over to the site. Black*Star was trying to get the fire going again and Soul and Kid were watching him in amusement. Patty was coloring something in a coloring book that she retrieved from her bag. Liz was still sleeping, dead to the world.

Black*Star stopped what he was doing, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Black*Star!" Tsubaki greeted.

"Hey, how are you doing with the fire?" Maka said, feigning innocence.

Black*Star narrowed his eyes, "I am perfectly fine." He started again with the fire, but then smashed his thumb with the stone, "OW, that fudging _hurt_!"

Soul raised a brow, "Fudging?"

"Yeah, fudging. You got a problem with the way I talk, albino?"

"Wait Black*Star, I don't think that is a strong enough word to use. Don't you want to express what you are feeling with another word?" Maka said, cutting off what Soul was about to say, which was not going to be a very nice.

"Nope, I'm good. Hey Maka, you wanna give this fire a go? I bet-!"

"NO! No more bets!" Soul exclaimed.

"You know what? Sure, I'll probably make a fire faster than you anyways." Maka walked over to the nylon bag full of the emergency food and other necessities. She took out the hunting knife.

The guys and Tsubaki looked at Maka questioningly. She was planning to use the knife to create sparks, and hopefully the sparks will catch the kindling. Like when Brian used the hatchet to make a fire in the book, _Hatchet_.

And it would have worked too, if it weren't for the fact that Maka nicked her finger with the knife, "OW, holy fudging cheese and crackers!" She leaped up and jumped around in pain, waving her hand around.

The cut was like a paper cut. It was painful, yet not severe.

"Don't you want to use a more _stronger _word, Maka?" Black*Star was laughing uncontrolably. He glad that the tables have finally turned on someone else.

Soul rushed over and took the knife away from her, "Yeah, we are keeping you _away _from sharp objects."

Maka pouted, sucking on her finger to keep the cut from stinging so much. Soul got a band aid from the first aid kit and wrapped it around her index finger.

He desperately wanted to just hold her hand…

_Nope, not going to think about that. It's not cool._

"I could have done it myself." Maka grumbled childishly.

Kid and Tsubaki shook their heads. Maka can be really dense sometimes, no matter how smart she is. Soul _obviously _didn't like to see her in pain.

"What the hell is up with all of the noise?"

Black*Star ceased laughing. They slowly turned to see a very angry Liz standing in front of them. She looked like someone who had just stayed up all night and just went to bed, only to be woken up five minutes later to go to school.

"Uh oh, you woke Big Sis up!" Patty giggled.

"Good morning Liz! Would you like some blueberries?" Tsubaki offered calmly.

"Before you make any rash movements Liz, I just wanted to say that I had absolutely nothing to do with all of the noise." Kid said defensively.

"Yeah, it was all those two, right there." Soul pointed at Black*Star and Maka.

"Way to throw us under the bus, dude." Maka muttered.

Black*Star was looking up at the sky. The clouds were suddenly very interesting…

Liz narrowed her eyes. She then sighed and massaged her temples in annoyance.

This was not a great way to wake up.

"Whatever." Liz went to go nibble on some blueberries and everybody else was silent. Patty had abandoned her coloring book and was now sitting next to her sister.

"…Well, might as well make something else to hunt with." Black*Star took the knife from Soul, picked up a big stick, and began to saw off pieces of wood, completely ditching the idea of a fire.

Liz realized something, "Hey Maka, you have a band aid on your finger! What happened?"

Maka muttered something about how stupid knives were and retrieved her book, not answering Liz's question, glaring at the pages.

**XxXxX**

"Ha, yes!" Black*Star held up a freshly carved spear.

The spear was about four feet tall and the tip was carved to a sharp point.

It has been about thirty minutes and everybody was bored out of their mind. Black*Star made everyone agree that they would not leave to go looking for more food until he was done with whatever he was doing.

Apparently he was making a spear.

"Do you even know how to use that thing?" Soul questioned.

"Sure I do! You just throw it…and stuff."

"That's reassuring." Soul muttered.

"Do you want to go and test it out, Black*Star?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yeah, I do! Come on guys and follow your amazing savior! YAHOO!" Black*Star dashed away to who knows where. The gang followed him.

The gang walked until they saw little brown squirrel, gnawing on some kind of nut. Black*Star surprisingly snuck up quietly behind it. He whacked it on top of the head with the butt of the spear.

The squirrel fell over.

"Poor squirrel…" Patty said sadly.

"Eh, I'm not a big fan of squirrels anyways." Soul said, shrugging.

"Does anyone not notice that he just whacked a squirrel on top of the head? He didn't even use the spear properly!" Maka exclaimed. Kid nodded his head in agreement.

"Does that matter? We have food now!" Black*Star retorted.

"Are you sure it's even dead?" Kid said, looking at the squirrel.

Black*Star poked it, "Yup, it's dead."

"Do we actually have to eat this thing?" Liz disdainfully said.

"Squirrel meat actually tastes like a flavorless roast beef when cooked. It's not that bad." Maka said.

Liz looked exasperated, "How do you even know what that tastes like?" She pointed at the dead squirrel.

"…I might have tried some before…"

Everyone just stared at her. Maka looked very uncomfortable with all of the raised eyebrows and weird looks she was getting.

"Let's just go back! We're doing better with food than I thought we would!" Tsubaki exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, let's go." Kid concurred.

When they got back, Patty started up the fire and Black*Star went to work on skinning the captured food. The fire was ready to go and Black*Star was already far along with skinning it. He was astonishingly good at skinning animals. Maka wasn't sure whether to grateful or worried.

Maka then looked back at their camp site. Something seemed off…

She shrugged her shoulders and went to sit down.

A few hours into the day and the gang was stuffed with delicious squirrel. Maka was right; it did taste like flavorless roast beef.

The gang was currently lying on the ground, looking serenely up at the sky.

"Hey Black*Star?"

"Yeah Maka?"

"What do you see when you look up at the sky?"

He was quiet for a moment then said, "Well, I see a bunch a fluffy white clouds. That one over there looks like a giant monkey on a tricycle, holding a katana." He pointed at the said cloud. "I think that giant monkey wants a bigger purpose in life. I mean, all it does is flow through a continuous cycle of rain, condensation, and evaporation."

Soul, Kid, and Liz were speechless, baffled that Black*Star, the guy that failed twelfth grade twice, had something that was so deep and intelligent. Patty was looking at the clouds also, trying to find a giraffe that was like the monkey.

"Black*Star, that was so beautiful!" Tsubaki exclaimed.

Black*Star smiled contently to himself.

Maka stayed silent for a while. She finally said, "Well, that's all fine and dandy Black*Star, but what I see is that the shelter is gone."

Awkward silence.

"…Huh." Was all Black*Star said in return.

The little alcove in the hill was evened out and the roof Black*Star built was completely gone.

"I wonder how the shelter disappeared." Liz questioned.

"I saw some marks by the wall." Maka said.

"Maybe it was a bear…" Soul thought out loud, "Or a moose."

Maka gave him an odd look, "A moose in the Appalachian Mountains?"

Soul shrugged, "It could have gotten lost." Maka rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry I said anything…" Liz mumbled.

"We should probably go find a better place to live." Kid reasonably said.

"Yeah." They all nodded in agreement.

* * *

**So, I hope you like the filler chapter! I mean, no one likes a boring filler, so I tried to make it as humorous as possible. I killed off the squirrel because I don't like squirrels. They are EVIL! Well, in my neiborhood, anyways...**

**And I am not sure what squirrel tastes like, I was just going buy what my friend's dad said. So... yeah**

**And I am going to be closing the poll on Sunday, June 3rd. Or in that general time frame anyways.**

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! **

**A new chapter in 3, 2, 1...**

* * *

"We'll go look around the area, and hopefully we will find some water and a good place to settle down." Tsubaki said.

They all decided that Black*Star and Tsubaki would go scouting while the rest of them cleaned up the area and put out the fire.

"Yeah, and knowing me, I'll find the best place EVER!" Black*Star shouted, fist-pumping into the air.

"Alright, but don't do far. We don't want you to get lost." Kid warned.

"Pshh, I don't get lost! Come on, Tsubaki!" The hyper-active boy grabbed the girl's hand and ran off.

"I feel somewhat worried…" Kid sighed.

A little ways away from the place where the rest of the gang was, Tsubaki and Black*Star were walking among the trees, looking for a suitable place to live for the time being. Tsubaki looked lost in thought.

Black*Star glanced over at his troubled girlfriend, "Hey Tsubaki, what's on your mind?"

Tsubaki was quiet for a few seconds, and then she said, "I'm worried about Maka. I can tell her leg is really hurting her, and we don't have the correct medical equipment or supplies to make it heal!" She shook her head in frustration.

Black*Star took her hand and held it, "Don't worry about Maka; she's a pretty tough person. I remember this one time when she was seven and I was ten, and I said that she couldn't climb a tree taller than I could."

He chuckled at the memory, "Man, we were up so high! Maka slipped from one of the branches andbroke her arm when she fell. She didn't cry once, although she did bite down on my hand pretty hard…" He looked over at Tsubaki, "You shouldn't worry about her. She'll get through it!"

"I know you're right Black*Star, it's just that her skin around the cut looks so red and irritated! The bleeding has pretty much stopped, but what if it got infected!" Tsubaki was very distressed. She was so worried about her best friend. "She could get really sick if it is!"

This concerned Black*Star a little. Maka was like a sister to him after all, since he knew her when they were little kids.

Plus, he _never _saw Tsubaki get so worried like this. "We'll keep an eye on it and we'll just keep spreading that cleaning stuff on the cut to make sure it's won't get infected."

"Yeah I guess…" Tsubaki looked at his other hand, "Did Maka bite you there?" Tsubaki pointed at a faint scar, just under his thumb.

"Yup, she left a scar. That girl may be small, but she can really hurt someone when she wants to." He grimaced, imagining the pain he felt when he was a little kid. "I think the bite hurt more than Maka's broken arm…"

Tsubaki looked confused, "But I remember you telling everyone that it was a dog that caused that scar."

Black*Star scoffed, "I'm not about to tell everyone that a mere _girl_ caused it. That would lower my awesomeness level!"

Tsubaki giggled at his statement, immediately feeling better. Black*Star was right, Maka would be fine!

They continued to walk along the cool overcast of trees until they heard a soft trickling noise. The two both stopped and listened intently.

They both followed the sound until they came across something that made their eyes widen.

Even Black*Star was impressed by what he saw.

"Whoa…"

**XxXxX**

The rest of the gang was currently done with cleaning up the area, and was now waiting for Tsubaki and Black*Star to come back.

Soul and Maka were lying on the ground, saying pointless facts at each other. Kid, Liz, and Patty were just listening to them, bored out of their minds.

"Lake Eerie caught on fire in 1969." Maka stated.

"It's physically impossible for pigs to look up at the sky." Soul said.

"Maine is the only state that has only one syllable."

"It's impossible to sneeze with your eyes open."

"Your stomach has to produce mucus every two weeks, otherwise, your stomach will digest itself."

"Toilet paper was actually invented around 851 AD by the Chinese."

Maka sat up and faced him, "Okay Soul, exactly how do you know that?"

"How do _you _know that the stomach will digest itself if it doesn't make mucus?" Soul retorted.

"How do you two know _any _of those things?" Liz exclaimed, looking exasperated.

They shrugged and went back to shooting random facts at each other. They are now trying to see who knew the most facts. It's sort of like a game now, a contest.

"Wow, you guys, just wow." Liz shook her head.

Minutes later, they heard Black*Star blaring out some random nonsense and Tsubaki was yelling at him to slow down. Sometimes, Soul thinks that Black*Star has a megaphone taped to his face.

Once they reached the rest of the gang, they told them what they found with excited and eager faces.

"You will never believe what I just-!" Tsubaki nudged Black*Star. "Uh, I mean, what _we_ found!"

"We were just expecting to find a little clearing, one where we can live easily!" Tsubaki continued.

"Yeah, we found a really cool looking cave next to a creek! Now we don't have to worry about water!" Black*Star exclaimed. "And it was all thanks to me!"

Tsubaki smiled, "Come on, we'll lead you to it!"

The group walked through the forest and fell upon a beautiful creek with a stone cave encrusted in cliff near the creek. At the mouth of the cave, there was gray, stone ground, sort of like a porch of a house. Surrounding the cavern was soft, jade grass with little, purple flowers littering the ground.

The creek itself was a clear, deep blue and was teeming with fish of different sizes. There was also a large, stone platform that rose just above the water, so that someone could just dip their feet into the water.

It was a survivor's paradise.

"Wow, this is so cool!" Patty exclaimed as she ran to the stage-like rock to look at the fish.

"This place is so pretty too!" Maka said with delight. She was staring in awe at the beauty of the creek.

Soul chuckled at Maka's reaction and casually walked to the mouth of the cave. He peered inside it apprehensively.

Kid was impressed with the site as well, but asked the question that was on Soul's mind, "Did you guys check the cave for any wild animals?"

Liz's crystal, blue eyes widened at Kid's question. She looked fearfully at the cavern, frightened that a bear or something will pop out at any minute. Did cougars live in the mountains as well?

Liz was not meant for the camping life.

"Oh yeah, that was the first thing we looked at when we came here! I probably should've told you that first, huh?" Black*Star shrugged and walked over to Soul.

Liz sighed with relief and walked over to her little sister, Maka and Tsubaki following in suit. Kid shook his head and went over to the guys.

"Dude, I can't believe you didn't make a move on Maka yet! I thought you would have done _something _by now!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree with Black*Star. With the time you two spent in the plane, I thought you would've asked Maka." Kid agreed.

"You really wanted me to ask Maka out on the verge of death? No thanks." Soul deadpanned.

"There's no need to be all dramatic about it…" Black*Star mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Soul sighed and over his shoulder, "Look guys, I just want to do it when the time is right. I'm not going to just walk up to her and just say it. It's not cool."

"Dude, if you keep on staring, she's gonna find out anyways!" mentioned Black*Star.

He saw Liz animatedly talk about something and then wildly pointed at him. His crimson eyes widened as Maka was slowly turning around.

He swiftly turned the other way as a very light pink tinged his cheeks, but it went unnoticed by the guys. They were too busy laughing at his expense.

"Ha, told ya!"

Soul face-palmed, "This is so not cool…"

***With the Girls***

"So, did anything happen while I was gone?" Tsubaki asked with curiosity.

"You didn't miss anything interesting, just Maka and Soul shouting weird facts at each other." Liz said while dipping her bare feet into the creek.

"Did you know that a duck's quack can't echo, no matter where it is?" Maka mentioned pointed out as an example.

"Yeah, stuff like that." Liz stated.

"That's a pretty interesting fact though!" Tsubaki said, "I never knew that about a duck!"

"Yeah, and no one knows why the quack can't echo either." Maka added.

"Alright guys, enough with the facts!" Liz exclaimed. She looked at Maka with knowing smirk on her face. Maka had a puzzled look on her face.

_Why is she looking at me like that? It's kind of creeping me out with that look of hers… oh no, she's giving me the look!_

"So Maka, what's been going on with you and Soul lately? You two have been all touchy-feely ever since the plane crashed!"

_And there is the question on my love life… wait did she say Soul? Does she know? Does SOUL know! Oh no, oh no, oh no! This is NOT good!_

While she having a mental panic attack on the inside, she remained calm and collected on the outside and decided to play dumb, "What do you mean Liz?"

"Oh, cut the crap Maka! I've seen how he's constantly around you and he's always there to help you every time you are injured! And by the blush in your face right now, I can tell I'm right. Something's up."

Apparently Maka wasn't doing a very good job of playing dumb if Liz saw through her façade.

"I have to agree with Liz, Maka. You have been closer to Soul ever since the accident." Tsubaki gave Maka an apologetic smile.

_TSUBAKI TOO!?_

"…I have no idea what you two are talking about…" Maka figured that she would keep on playing dumb and then maybe they would give up.

"Are you kidding me? How can you not notice that Soul is always staring at you? He's looking at you right now, look!" Liz pointed towards the cave that the boys were at.

_Geez, she's persistent._

Maka sighed and looked towards the guys. All she saw was the back of Soul's head and the other two boys laughing their heads off, seemingly at Soul.

Although Maka was faking it before, she actually was confused right now, "Um, he's not staring at me…"

Liz faced palmed.

"But, I mean… I do admit I kinda like him a little bit…"

"Whoa, Maka likes Soul!" Patty exclaimed.

"Shh!" Maka clamped her hand over Patty's mouth. When she was sure that Patty would be quiet, she let go.

Liz's face lit up, giving the younger girl a knowing smile. Or was that a smirk?

Maka fidgeted under Liz's gaze.

And as nice as Tsubaki was, she was quite amused with how Liz was reacting. She did feel bad for her other friend's discomfort though…

"Okay, I like him a lot! But you can't tell anyone though!" Maka gave a look of caveat at the other girls.

"Who are we going to tell? And you know, about 80 percent of the guys out there would be really glad the girl made the first move…" Liz said in a sing-song voice.

"No Liz! You know I can't do that!" Maka frantically said. She was blushing furiously now. Her face was so red, a strawberry would be jealous.

"I'm just joking Maka! Man, this definitely makes up for the rude wake-up call!" Liz gave Maka a glance, "You still didn't tell me about what happened to your finger."

Maka then muttered something about how _really_ stupid knives were and turned away from the rest of the girls, staring at the creek.

They then heard a loud, cracking sound coming from the dense foliage. The guys must of heard it too because they peeked their heads out of the opening with a confused look on their face.

Maka looked around, "What was that?"

* * *

**Heh heh, cliffy! *Smiles evilly***

**You know, this is a real stress reliever for me because I have my civics finals on Tuesday and I have an 89.4% in the class and I need an 89._5_ to get an A in the class... I am going to sue my teacher for causing me emotional distress of I don't get an A. Or I might to myself in Chrona's emo corner. My 4.0 GPA _depends _on this final exam!**

**Okay, I act so much like Maka, it kinda scares me.**

**So yeah, I hope you liked this, please review, yada yada yada. Now if you'll exuse me, I am going to study my butt off for oh so many subjects.**

**Oh, and I don't own Soul Eater. I probably should have mentioned this before but... oh wells! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter, yay!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or the book, Divergent, by Veronica Roth.**

* * *

The gang heard a loud rustling coming from the thick foliage. The girls looked around, wondering what it was.

The guys looked around too, but then beckoned the girls to come to the cave. The girls scrambled up and rushed over to the cave. It was better to be in a big group than to be separated like they were.

"What do you think that sound is coming from?" Liz asked fearfully. The paranoia had set in with the group and now anything that sounded suspicious worried them.

"I don't know, but it could be what ruined our other shelter earlier." Kid mentioned.

"Could it be a bear?" Patty inquired.

"It is likely…" Maka answered. Liz gulped.

"If it's a bear, then maybe we are in its home!" Tsubaki exclaimed. "I mean, there is a perfectly good food source and shelter for it!"

"Guys, come on, let's think rationally about this. We are taking this way out of proportion." Soul said while peering out of the cave, scanning their surroundings.

"Yeah, it could be a bird, or something." Black*Star said, agreeing with Soul.

"But a bird can't make that much noise!" Liz cried.

"Well, that could depend on what size the bird is. A relatively large bird could, in fact, make as much noise as a bear." Maka pointed out. Liz gave Maka a look that clearly said: _You are not helping. _Maka shrugged in return.

"Hey, do you see that, those bushes are moving over there!" Kid pointed to a cluster of bushes that was across the creek.

There was a movement coming from the cluster of foliage and the rustling was becoming louder. Liz clutched her sister, dreading what was about to come out of those bushes. Patty looked out into the wilderness with curiosity.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were sitting next to the wall of the cave. Tsubaki was glancing to the outside every few seconds in a nervous way. Black*Star had his arm around her shoulders to comfort her, despite him being sure that nothing dangerous will come out of the bushes.

Soul and Maka were on the opposite wall of Black*Star and Tsubaki. Maka was putting up a brave front, in spite of all of the paranoia about the noise in the bushes. Soul was rolling his eyes at Maka. He could see right through her fearless façade.

Soul sat closer to Maka than he normally would, but Maka didn't seem to notice. She was too busy looking at a dark figure emerging from the dense foliage.

"Is that a…?" Black*Star started with a shocked and horrified look on his face.

"BUNNY!" Patty screeched as she scurried toward the brown rabbit that came from the bushes.

Liz sighed with relief. Her crystal blue eyes widened when she realized that her younger sister went to cross the creek in order to get to the rabbit.

"Wait Patty, you're going to get all of your clothes wet!" Liz dashed over to Patty.

"I cannot believe we were agonizing over a little rabbit." Kid shook his head, silently laughing to himself.

"Well, I guess it's safe to come out of the cave now." Maka exited the cave, along with Tsubaki and Soul.

Black*Star lagged behind with a scowl on his face. He didn't have a very good history with rabbits. "Ugh, I hate rabbits."

Soul turned around with a bewildered look on his face, "Why? They're practically harmless!"

Black*Star scoffed, "Harmless! Maka used to own a rabbit, and that _animal _bit me and stole all of my food! You call that _harmless_?"

Maka rolled her emerald eyes, "Black*Star, just let it go! That was, like, ten years ago!" She looked over at the rabbit and a very soaked Patty. "And you have to admit, it's pretty cute."

Black*Star mumbled, "It's a little piece of shi…" Maka raised her eyebrows. "It's a little piece of shizzle is what it is."

Maka crossed her arms, "Dang."

Soul shook his head at the two and Tsubaki giggled to herself. Kid and Liz were trying to pry Patty away from the terrified bunny.

Black*Star was glaring at his feet. Then his face lit up with an idea, "Hey, we can kill the rabbit for food!"

Patty immediately stopped struggling against Liz and Kid. She turned slowly turned around with fire in her eyes, her teeth bared in a snarl.

"YOU TAKE ONE STEP TOWARDS THIS BUNNY; I WILL RIP OUT YOUR THROAT!" Patty glared daggers at Black*Star. He gulped and raised his hands in defense.

The rabbit took this as an opportunity to escape Patty's grasp and hopped away in fright.

Patty noticed the bunny's absence and frowned, "Aw, the bunny got away." She looked toward the direction the rabbit hopped in.

"It's okay Patty! The bunny will probably come back!" Liz comforted. "How about you take your shoes off and go play in the creek?"

"Oh, okay!" Patty giggled and went to the creek.

Liz and Kid sighed with relief. A sad Patty meant a _very _unhappy environment.

It was silent for a few moments.

"This incident never leaves this forest, agreed?" Black*Star broke the silence. He looked at his friends in great seriousness.

They all nodded in agreement.

After eating some of the beef jerky, they all went off to so their own thing.

Maka was laying in the grass, reading one of her books, _Divergent_. Soul was sitting next to Maka, throwing flowers and grass into her hair and Black*Star was dozing off near the creek. The Liz and Tsubaki were trying to keep mostly dry while Patty was splashing around in the creek. Kid was checking their medical supplies.

"Would you stop that?" Maka snapped.

Soul chuckled, "And why would I do that? This is too much fun!"

Maka narrowed her eyes, "Makaaaa- CHOP!"

"Ow! Shit, that hurt!" Soul clutched his throbbing head.

"You better watch your language Soul, or I might just Maka-Chop you again."

"Would you guys shut up?" Black*Star got up and walked toward them. "You need to let your god sleep! You know that thing that girls say they need… beauty sleep? Yeah, it's like that, only…"

Black*Star started going on and on about how he needed sleep and whatnot, but Soul and Maka wasn't looking or paying attention to him. They were focusing on something behind him.

Kid looked at them and his golden eyes widened. Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki looked back as well and they were very shocked at what they saw.

Wide eyed, Maka said, "Uh, Black*Star?"

Black*Star continued his speech, "And not only will people not take me seriously…"

"Black*Star." Soul said a little louder.

"And then I will start to see hallucinations and…" Black*Star went on.

"Black*Star!" Maka and Soul yelled in unison.

"What? Don't you know better than to interrupt me?"

"I think you should turn around." Maka pointed behind him.

"What? Why should I… oh man." Black*Star stood face to face with a five foot tall black bear.

The black bear growled loudly in Black*Star's face and then stood on its hind legs, sniffing the air.

Black*Star was so close to the bear, he could extend his arm out and burry his hand into the bear's fur. Black*Star looked up at the bear, since the bear had a good foot or so on its hind legs.

"Well shit…" He muttered. No one made any sudden movements, afraid they would set the bear off on a rampage.

The black bear decided that there was nothing here that it wanted at the moment and wondered deep into the forest.

Everyone was breathing hard and silent. They were staring wide eyed in the direction off the bear.

They just survived a bear encounter.

Well, Black*Star did. Everyone else just stood back and watched, fearful for Black*Star.

Maka's face lit up with realization, despite what just happened, "You lost… You lost!" She jumped up and down in happiness. "Ha-ha, yes!"

Black*Star stood there, not comprehending what just happened. How did he lose? He never said anything- oh wait…

"Oh, come on Maka! Can't we make an exception?" Black*Star whined. "There was a bear standing in front of my face! You would have to expect some cussing!"

"Nope, no exception! A deal's a deal!" She gave Soul and Black*Star a devious smile.

"Black*Star, I really hate you right now." Soul stated.

"I lost. I don't know who I am anymore." He crumbled to the ground in defeat, ignoring what Soul said.

"It's like they just forgot what just happened!" Kid said to Liz.

"I kind of gotten used to it." Liz answered.

"Okay, I want you two to sit down… no, stand up… no, sit down… no, stand up. You know what, just run in a circle." Maka demanded.

"No, that's stupid!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"But you two are my slaves! And I have the power of the book!" Maka waved her book around menacingly.

The power of the book was definitely a force to be reckoned with, since the two boys begrudgingly did what Maka told them to do.

"I think Maka is enjoying this." Tsubaki mentioned. She watched Maka giggle relentlessly as the two boys ran in circles with scowls on their faces.

"Okay, now I want you to…"

"Yeah, just a tiny bit." Liz added.

Kid was snickering and Patty was laughing along with Maka, the incident with the bear completely forgotten.

* * *

**Yup. These guys definitely have their priorities straight.**

**And I have some great news! SCHOOL'S OUT!**

**And that means more updates! Well, more time for me to write more chapters anyways. ****So... yeah. **

**Please review! I love me some reviews!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! A new chapter awaits!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Soul Eater or the very awesome book, Divergent. :)**

* * *

Spirit Albarn was pacing back and forth in the Death City police station. He was in the room along with Mr. Death, or just Death as most people call him, Sid, Nygus, Masamune Nakatskasa, and Wes Evans.

"Look, my daughter was supposed to be in Florida three days ago and I haven't received any call from her saying otherwise. Something's wrong!" Spirit exclaimed.

"I understand that sir, but we can't do anything until we've received a probable cause. Not receiving any phone calls doesn't necessarily mean anything." The secretary said.

Before Spirit could say anything that would get him arrested, Death cut in, "I don't know if you understand this, but my son, Death the Kid, was on that plane, along with six other kids. If I understood correctly, the pilot had some heart conditions in the past."

"Yes, and just because the pilot was cleared to fly that day, doesn't mean he couldn't have experienced heart failure." Nygus added. She was a nurse at the local hospital, so she knew what she was talking about. Sid, her husband, nodded in agreement.

"I understand that, but-!"

The secretary was cut off by the head of police, Jonathon Marshall. "What seems to be the problem here? I heard arguing and I want to see if I can clear up any misunderstandings."

Marshall knew them all personally, so of course he would help them. It also helped that Death was the principle of the prestigious school, Shibusen.

Death spoke up, "My son, along with six other kids did not arrive at their hotel in Florida. They've been missing like this for three days."

Marshall nodded, "Yes, this does seem to be a problem. If you all would just come with me and answer some questions, I will see what I can do."

The four adults complied and followed Marshall into his office. "I apologize on the secretary's behalf. She's new at this."

Spirit didn't say anything. He was too worried about Maka.

"It's quite alright." Death said.

"Now I need you to tell me who the teenagers are and what your relationship is with them." Marshall requested.

Death listed off the teens' names. "Kid is my son." He then said.

Sid and Nygus explained that that Black*Star is their adopted son and Spirit said that Maka is his daughter.

Wes looked at Marshall and said, "Soul's my brother."

"Tsubaki is my sister." Masamune said.

A flash of confusion crossed Marshall's face, "Where are your parents?"

"They're at work. My parents seem to believe in the philosophy that their career comes before everything else." Wes said. They never did seem to have time for their youngest son…

"And my parents are over in Japan. My sister and I transferred over to America for educational opportunities." Masamune explained.

"Hmm. And what about the Thompson sisters? Do they have anybody we can contact?" The head of police asked.

"No. They died when they were young." Death responded, "The sisters live alone."

Marshall nodded in understanding while writing everything down on a notepad.

"Okay, first thing we are going to is check in with the airport the teenagers were supposed to land in and we'll get the needed information." Marshall concluded. "We'll call you for further information."

The adults all said goodbye to the head of police and left the station.

**XxXxX**

Evening was falling fast in the forest. The people were stuffed with the fish from the creek and were now relaxing by the cave.

Maka had commanded Soul to massage her back and had told Black*Star to rub her feet.

"Oh, this feels really good." Maka's face contorted in frustration, "Black*Star, pick up the pace, you're slacking." Maka said.

In response, Black*Star narrowed his eyes and applied more pressure onto Maka's feet.

Soul sighed and looked at Maka's calf. The bleeding has stopped a considerable amount now, which was pretty good. Now the only thing they could do was to keep it from getting infected.

Or keep any more bacteria from entering the gash, at least.

"Okay, you guys are free for the time being. I'm going to read before it gets any darker. I have to know if Tris ever forgave Al or not!" Gleefully, Maka sprang up.

A wave of dizziness and nausea washed over her. She swayed a little and blinked the black spots out of her eyes before carefully walking over to her bag.

No one noticed.

"Alright, the fire is done!" Patty called out.

"It's about time too. It's pretty dark out." Kid said, looking up at the darkening sky.

"Hey Maka, you are going to go blind if you read right now." Soul absently warned.

"I won't go blind. Besides, I'm at the part where Tris finds out that-!" Maka was cut off.

"No one really cares." Black*Star deadpanned.

"Silence servant. No one asked for your opinion." Maka

"Servant? I'm not a-!"

"Ah, but yes you are. You could have avoided this if you didn't lose the bet." Maka shrugged, "But you did. You can't do anything about it now." Maka went back to her book.

She was intently reading the pages until someone plucked the book from her hands, "Soul's right about your eyesight going bad if you read in this light." Liz shoved the book into Maka's bag.

Maka calmly waited until Liz was a good distance away before she pulled her book from her bag. If they didn't want her to read, then they should've taken the bag away from her…

The sun had completely disappeared from the sky and the only light Maka had was the fire. The others were chatting about random things, but then finally noticed Maka squinting at her book.

"She's unbelievable…" Liz shook her head in disbelief.

"Maka, reading in the dark is not good for you!" Tsubaki cautioned.

"It's not entirely dark right now. I have the light from the fire!" Maka said, looking up from her book.

"Whatever. I'm going to laugh when you have to wear glasses next year." Soul said, closing his eyes.

Maka glared at him. She then froze when she focused on something in the dark sky. She calmed down a little when she noticed it was just a bird landing in a tree, but then she narrowed her eyes.

"Ugh, I really don't like birds." She muttered.

Tsubaki turned around. Her indigo eyes brightened, "An owl! I love owls!" Black*Star chuckled at his girlfriend's reaction.

Kid looked at Maka, "Hey Maka, how come you don't like birds? You seem to give them the death stare every time you see one."

Maka sighed and closed her green eyes, "Well, it all started with a really creepy dream. It didn't help that the following day; almost every single bird that lives in Death City were staring at me, following me, and landing on my shoulder."

"Ooh, tell us about the creepy dream!" Patty exclaimed.

"Oh no, let's spare Maka the effort, Patty! I don't think she wants to talk about it anyways…" Liz laughed nervously.

"I wanna hear about the dream, though!" Patty whined.

Maka sighed again, "Let's just say that ostriches are _not _supposed to fly." She shivered, remembering the dream she once had.

Black*Star laughed, "I can't believe the tough Maka is afraid of _birds_!" Soul snickered when Black*Star said that.

Maka scowled, "You have no room to talk, Black*Star! You were afraid of a little bunny rabbit!" Now everyone was trying to hold in their laughter.

"For the last time, it's a strong dislike, not a fear! Besides, a big man like me is not afraid of anything!" Then Black*Star smirked at Maka, "You know, I remember this one time-!"

"Nope, don't speak. I forbid you." Maka held her hand up.

"You can't make me be-!"

"I have a book. You don't want to test me."

Black*Star glared at Maka, but didn't say anything. Maka-Chops do hurt, you know…

Silence washed over the gang. It stayed like that until Tsubaki spoke up, "Do you think anyone is looking for us? We've been missing for a couple of days now."

"I'm sure that my father has noticed we are missing. He would've gotten a call from the pilot when we landed and, well, Josh can't really do that…" Kid said reassuringly.

"Yeah, and Maka's dad is probably calling the FBI, CIA, or whatever government agencies that handle missing people." Soul said with a shrug.

"Yeah, Dad is probably going insane with not knowing where I am right now…" Maka agreed. Liz and Tsubaki absently nodded while Patty was asleep on her sister's shoulder from boredom.

"How long do you think we will be out here?" Liz asked to nobody in particular.

"I don't know. I really don't want to think about it to be honest." Kid said.

That statement put a new thought into everybody's head. How long _were _they going to stay out here in the wilderness? And will they be able to survive a long period of time if no one found them?

It definitely wasn't very pleasant to think about.

Then a rumbling sound of thunder appeared. It could be heard in the distance, "I guess it's going to rain tonight." Liz said, looking up at the sky, "Which is weird, considering there were absolutely no clouds earlier."

"Weather can be weird sometimes like that sometimes." Kid replied. It thundered again, but this time it was louder.

"Yeah, we should probably go inside the cave now before it rains." Maka suggested.

Everybody complied while Liz dragged a very sleepy Patty into the cave and Kid put out the fire.

* * *

**Yeah, I'm not very proud of this chapter. I honestly had no idea what to write, and this is the product of a brain dead mind.**

**And I am SOOO sorry for not updating sooner! Between my very tiring summer camps (my parents believe in "productivity" in the summer. :P) and an incureable disease called procrastination, I kinda put this off... And to warn you, there might be another late update next week. But the week after should be faster! **

**So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! And please review! It's an author's best friend! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys! I want to thank EVERYONE for reviewing this story! I LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXOX**

**And I don't own Soul Eater. **

* * *

When the gang woke up, it was pouring.

It didn't necessarily affect them too much because they were near the back of the cave where the rain didn't reach them.

But they were starving.

They distributed the extra food they had amongst themselves, but it wasn't nearly enough to take the painful edge off the hunger.

"When do you think the rain is going to light up?" Tsubaki asked, glancing outside.

"It shouldn't be too long until the rain stops." Kid reasoned.

"Normally when it pours like this, it only lasts for a few hours. And by the looks of it, it's been raining like this for a while." Maka shrugged, "That's what always happens in Death City anyways."

"But I'm hungry! You shouldn't let a greater being like me wait for well deserved food!" Black*Star whined.

"Then go out there and go get some food yourself." Soul said with a bored tone.

"You know what, I will! I man like me can get his own food, despite the weather!"

"You go do that." Soul sarcastically said. Black*Star sprang up and dashed toward the creek.

Tsubaki shook her head at Black*Star with consternation. "Oh Black*Star…"

Although, in spite of Tsubaki's dismay, Maka was watching the egoistic boy with great delight, grinning with anticipation, "This should be good."

The gang sat in silence as they watched Black*Star jumped into the rivulet with the wooden spear in hand. It appeared to them that Black*Star was having a difficult time standing upright in the creek.

"Even if Black*Star does manage to get a fish, what is he going to cook it with? I'm not about to let him start a fire in here." Liz speculated.

"Maybe he'll eat it raw…" Patty wondered out loud.

Before they could discuss the issue any further, Black*Star's feet flew out from under him and he landed in the brook with a massive splash. He emerged from the creek soaking wet, and it definitely didn't help that the torrential downpour was pounding on his head, making him even more drenched.

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki called out worryingly.

"What an idiot." Kid muttered. Patty and Maka were laughing at Black*Star's expense. Liz was chuckling a little as well.

"This is just too embarrassing to watch…" Soul sighed, shaking his head.

Black*Star dragged himself out of the creek and began to make his way back to the cavern. An earsplitting crack of thunder came about, followed by a flash of lightning. He paused for a moment, looking back at the creek for some reason, then began to jog his way back the cave.

The gang all looked at him with confusion. Why the hell would he stop in a middle of a thunderstorm like that?

"Hey guys…" Black*Star trailed off.

"That was a pretty nice fall you took out there, Black*Star." Soul joked.

"What exactly happened out there, anyways? Your feet completely flew out from under you." Liz asked curiously.

"I was just testing the strength of the current." Black*Star impassively said.

Maka's eyes furrowed, "Hey wait, where's the spear you took with you?"

"Uh…"

Maka narrowed her piercing emerald eyes, "You lost it, didn't you?"

"I did not lose it!" Black*Star said defensively, "I just don't have it with me at this very moment, that's all."

Kid sighed in exasperation, "You dropped it in the creek, didn't you?"

"Well, I-!" He was stopped short when a hardback book crammed into his cranium.

"You're a real idiot, you know that?" Maka deadpanned.

Black*Star didn't say anything as he clutched his head in great pain. Tsubaki rubbed his back, trying to ease the humiliation that he wasn't showing, but she knew was there.

"Great, what are we supposed to do now? That was our only way to get food and I doubt that knife we have can do anything with the knife." Liz ran her hand through her blond hair. Patty patted her sister's back in comforting reassurance.

"It's all good, guys! I'll just make another one when the rain lights up!" Black*Star said positively.

"I really hope this rain stops soon because I'm really am hungry…" Soul trailed off, looking outside into the gloomy weather.

A couple of hours have passed and it was still raining cats and dogs, despite what Kid and Maka said earlier about it stopping soon.

The group was completely disheartened by this because they were absolutely famished. Even though they were out in the wilderness for a few days, they were still well fed. They weren't used to skipping meals like they were doing.

"Ugh, this sucks." Soul muttered.

"It's not that bad. Yeah, we don't have anything to eat right now, but we will when the rain lights up!" Tsubaki said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Rain, rain, go away, come again some other day…" Patty sang softly, looking at the rain.

"I never did like the rain. I always thought it was depressing." Liz mentioned.

Maka looked over at Liz, "Really? I always thought it was peaceful. It's also the perfect weather to read a book in, too."

"You always were the gloomy type, Maka." Soul said.

"I am not!" Maka replied angrily.

"You are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not, Soul!"

"You are too, Maka! Don't even try to deny it!"

"Wait, guys-!" Liz tried to interrupt.

"I am not, Soul! I am actually a very cheery person!" Maka glared at the crimson eyed teen.

"Yeah, sure. And you're also great at basketball."

"Okay that was a low blow. At least I-!"

"Would you guys shut up for a second and listen!" Liz shouted.

Soul and Maka both turned to her. "We're listening." They grumbled.

Liz paused for a second, and then said, "Did you hear that?"

Kid looked at her, perplexed, "Hear what?"

"Exactly!" Liz exclaimed while running to the outside. Everyone got up to follow her.

"It's about time the rain stopped! It's not cool to keep an awesome person like me waiting!" Black*Star exclaimed. He then grabbed a narrow stick and the hunting knife and got to work on the new spear.

The rain did indeed stop. It was now overcast and there was a cool breeze flowing through the area.

"Someone should probably go out and look for some extra food." Kid suggested.

"He's right, even if it's only to tide us over until Black*Star is done with the spear." Tsubaki added.

"I'll go! I need to stretch out my legs, anyways." Maka offered.

"Hey, how _is_ your leg doing, anyways?" Tsubaki asked.

"Oh, it's fine!" Maka said quickly. A little too quickly.

"Maka, if anything is wrong at all, I want you to tell us." The ebony haired girl said seriously, wanting to know what was really wrong with her friend.

"Really, it's fine! I just need to walk on it for a bit!" Maka said reassuringly.

Tsubaki gave the younger girl a skeptical look, but decided to let it go. When Maka has her mind set on something, she doesn't give it up.

"If Maka is going to look for some food, someone should go with her!" Black*Star piped up.

Patty's baby blue eyes lit up with an idea, "Soul should go with Maka!"

"Yeah, Soul _should_ go with Maka! That would be best, after all!" Liz said with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Soul looked at Kid and Black*Star with a puzzled look. Why were they pointing at Maka and waving their arms around like madmen... Oh. _Oh_!

It finally clicked. It took a few moments, but it finally clicked.

"Sure, I'll go. The sooner I get food, the better." Soul said coolly. Kid and Black*Star sighed with relief, glad that Soul finally caught on with what they were trying to do.

"Alright then, come on Soul! Let's go find something to eat!" Maka said with a smile, oblivious to what just happened.

Maka may be tremendously intelligent, but sometimes she can miss certain... details.

So then it was decided that Maka and Soul began to walk into the deep foliage.

"Bye guys, but don't go too far! We don't want you to get lost!" Tsubaki called out. They turned around, waved, and started off again in search for food.

"They are totally going to get together." Black*Star said while working on the spear.

Liz nodded in agreement. She then happily turned to Patty and said, "That was such a great idea, getting those two to go together! You are such a matchmaker!"

Patty giggled, "I take after my big sis!"

Liz had a dreamy look in her cerulean blue eyes, "Oh, this is just like my favorite reality show! The two best friends go camping in the woods and then the boy admits his true feelings for the girl during the trip, and then the girl-!"

"Please spare us the details." Black*Star interrupted, "I really don't care about your T.V. show."

Liz rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Black*Star. You just don't know a good love story when you see it."

Patty piped up, "Sis, you kinda look like Kid when he sees something really symmetrical. You know, when he gets all happy and stuff!"

Liz frowned, "I look like Kid when he has a symmetry fit? I don't know what to say about that…"

Deciding to change the subject, Kid said, "I just hope they don't get lost…"

In spite of Soul and Maka's friend's worries, the two had a plan on how to stay on track. They decided that they would stay along the edge of the creek and not stray off in an uncharted direction.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" Soul asked, looking around at his surroundings.

"Well, I guess we're looking for berries, preferably blueberries." Maka responded. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Silence fell between them before Soul spoke again, "So… how do we know if anything we find is edible?"

"We'll eat something and we'll see how it will affect our stomachs." Maka shrugged. "But it would really help if we saw any animals to lead us."

Silence fell between the two again, a very awkward silence. Soul had a blank expression in his face, but in his mind, he was frantically thinking of a way to get the conversation started again.

The sun was emerging from behind the clouds now. Maybe they could talk about the weather?

Soul mentally kicked himself.

_I am finally alone with her, and I can't think of a single thing to say. This is so uncool…_

* * *

**Next chapter is going to be fun to write, I can tell**

**Awkward conversations are always the best, but a little... awkward. Wow, I am such a conversation killer. O.o**

**So... please review. It would make me very happy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Cool, new chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"To be honest, I've never thought that I would end up in this situation." Soul lightly said, breaking the silence. "You know, walking in the wilderness, looking for food with nothing but the clothes on our backs."

Maka looked relieved, "Yeah. I never thought have to jump out of a plane, either!"

Soul gave her a toothy grin, nodding in agreement. "That should be the first step in skydiving, having the guts to jump out onto a fifty foot tree with no equipment!"

They started to talk about random things, stuff like how much they hated their last math teachers, what their favorite food is… just random things.

The two weren't really paying attention as to where they were going until Maka spotted a small blueberry bush a little ways away from the creek, ten minutes later.

"Hey, we finally found something!" Maka exclaimed. She rushed over to the bush with a slight limp. It was evident that she was suppressing pain.

"Oh, great..." Soul muttered. He walked over to Maka.

"Yup, these are blueberries. I guess we can head back now." Maka said, "You know, I never really was a big fan of blueberries, they were always too tart for me."

Soul shrugged, "It's weird what hunger can do to people." They used their shirts as baskets and collected the blueberries.

_Hurry up Evans; you're losing your chance…_

"Hey Maka, I-!" Soul stopped mid sentence when they heard a considerably loud crunching sound that was coming from behind them.

They both looked over their shoulders in question. "Is that…?" Maka trailed off.

"Yep, it's a bear." Soul sighed in apprehension. He quickly took Maka's hand and dragged her behind the bush, crouching down. They were closer than friends normally would be, but that went unnoticed.

Or they noticed it, but chose to ignore it. Either way their attention was on the bear.

The bear was nosing around in another bush, probably eating some berries that were on that bush.

"I'm debating on whether or not to name it. We've been seeing it a lot lately…" Maka mumbled.

"You're acting very nonchalantly about this." Soul said coolly.

Maka ignored him, "Blacky, I'll name it Blacky."

"Oh, that's _very_ original, Maka." Soul sardonically said while rolling his eyes.

"Shut up, Soul! It is the best I can do on short notice! Besides, I am trying to lighting the mood!" Maka snapped.

The bear's ear twitched.

"Well, try to lighten the mood somewhere _else_!" Soul, very carefully, rose up and started to walk in the opposite direction off the bear. Maka followed in suit.

As the two were walking, Maka's bandage got caught on a loose branch, ripping it off in the process.

She hissed with pain.

"Maka! Are you-?" Soul looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." Maka said through gritted teeth.

They must have been louder than they thought because the bear turned around in question.

Soul and Maka froze. They were in an open clearing, so the bear could easily see them.

They had two choices. One was to stay there and hope the bear would go away, or they could make a run for it.

In most circumstances, it would be very unwise for someone to run away from a bear. But, in this case, it was a very desirable option.

"Should we make a run for it?" Soul questioned.

"No! It would provoke the bear into attacking us!" Maka quickly said.

"Then what do we do!"

Maka shrugged, "Walk way slowly." When the bear took a step towards them, Maka added, "Or we can fast walk…"

As a reply, Soul gently pushed Maka and they began to walk slowly away from the bear.

Interested as to why the funny looking humans were walking like that, the bear pursued them.

"Don't look now, but it's following us." Soul warned, glancing over his shoulder.

Maka scanned their surroundings. She hurriedly turned in the opposite direction of the creek and led Soul into the forest, away from the bear.

They wove their way through the forest, trying to lose the bear. The strange thing was that the bear wasn't really doing anything aggressive. It was just following them out of curiosity.

This was kind of unsettling to Maka and Soul.

"I think that bear was tamed in the circus or something…" Soul muttered.

Maka's eyes then widened with realization, "Soul, we still have the blueberries with us."

Soul gave her a questioning look.

Maka looked exasperated, "One of the foods that black bears eat are blueberries." The two immediately dropped the berries and quickly began walking again.

The bear looked at them inquisitively and began to snack on the berries.

The two continued to twist their way through the forest until they were sure that the bear wasn't following them. They both looked around and then sighed with relief when they didn't see the bear.

"I truly do think that bear was tamed." Soul said, sitting down.

"Blacky was a pretty nice bear…" Maka sat down next to him, breathing heavily.

"Hey Maka, you okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little dizzy." Maka replied.

Soul gave her a skeptical look.

Maka noticed this and decided to change the subject, "Do you happen to know the way back?"

Soul turned to look at her with an incredulous look, "I should be the one asking you that."

Maka sighed, "Great, then we're lost."

Soul inwardly smirked. There was a blessing in every bad situation, after all.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about! We'll just listen for the creek and make our way back!" Soul said, trying to lift Maka's spirits, "We have the whole day ahead of us, anyways."

"Yeah, you're right…" Maka trailed off. "What were you about to tell me before the bear came?"

Soul closed his eyes, "I dunno. Forgot, I guess." Maka shrugged in response. Soul sighed with relief, glad that Maka dropped the subject.

_Come on, Soul! If you don't tell her now, you'll never get the guts to do it!_

After a moment of conflicted silence, Soul asked, "Why didn't we just go back the way we came?"

Maka shrugged, "Everyone probably wouldn't be too happy when they found out we led a bear back to where we're staying." Soul nodded in understanding.

Soul then eyed the large wound on Maka's leg and proceeded to take off his shirt.

"H-hey, what are you doing?" Maka questioned with wide, surprised eyes.

"I'm going to use my shirt as a bandage for your leg. You really can't afford to lose any more blood." Soul responded.

She shook her head defiantly, "No Soul, I can't let you do-!"

"This isn't up for discussion, Maka." He said in a dead serious tone.

Maka opened her mouth to argue, but the look in Soul's eyes clearly said that he was not going to budge.

She groaned, "Alright, but when you get the sunburn that is _bound_ to happen, you are not aloud to complain about it."

Soul smirked and commenced in wrapping up Maka's leg with the makeshift bandage. His smirk disappeared when realized just how bad Maka's leg really is.

The skin around the gash was inflamed and puss was now emerging from the wound. Blood was also slowly flowing out of the gash, for it had not yet closed up.

And by the look of Maka's clenched fists and jaw, it was painful to the touch as well.

It was more than likely infected.

"You sure you're okay?" He asked in concern.

Maka waved him off, "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because I'm barely touching your leg and you look like it was the worst thing you've ever experienced."

Maka chose not to reply to that comment.

"Man, I wish I had some water with me! We really don't want you to be dehydrated right now." Soul looked mildly frustrated.

"I'm _fine _Soul, really!" Maka said, trying to sound reassuring.

Soul sighed and helped her up. They began to walk in a random direction, perceptive of the fact that they had no way of knowing where to go.

As they walked along, they started to talk.

"So… what was the most awkward moment you had to go through?" Maka curiously asked.

"Oh man, um… It would have to be the time when I was five and I was about to get a haircut. The cashier wanted to know if I wanted to get the senior's special…" Soul shook his head at the memory.

"Seriously? That just… wow." Maka said while laughing.

"No, it gets even better! I was so embarrassed that people thought I was old because of my hair, I tried to dye it black." Soul chuckled, "But instead of black, it turned gray…"

Maka was giggling even more now, "Soul, didn't you know that white hair tends to make everything lighter if it's dyed?"

"Shut up, I was five! Now you tell me something embarrassing, Albarn!"

"Okay, okay! Remember that field trip we went on in fifth grade? That restaurant we went to?"

"That seafood one?" Soul said, wanting to clarify.

"Yeah, that one. Well, I went to the bathroom to wash my hands, and these two old guys walk in-!"

"Was that what happened? I remember you were so horrified, you wouldn't talk to us the rest of the trip!" Soul interrupted."

"Yes, that's what happened, now don't interrupt me!"

Soul rolled his crimson eyes in response.

"Anyways, when they walked in, they kept on saying I was in the wrong bathroom. It soon became _very _clear that they were drunk, so I rushed out." She shivered at the memory, "I was in the right bathroom though…"

It was now Soul's turn to laugh, "Well, they were probably just trying to puke their guts out, and they just thought that was the men's room."

Maka sighed, "It was a single stalled bathroom, Soul. There was barely enough room for me to fit in as an _eleven _year old."

Soul ceased laughing, "Oh..."

"Yeah…"

Soul smiled to himself.

_Eh, this is fine for right now._

The two continued to talk that for the rest of the day.

They learned things about each other that they would never have known otherwise.

Soul learned that the reason that Maka doesn't like raw fish wasn't because of the taste, but because of a traumatic experience she had as a young child that involved a very gruesome documentary and some raw sushi.

But don't get her wrong, it still tasted gross.

And Maka learned that Soul had an uncanny fear for dentists that he never showed anyone because he didn't want to risk his coolness. This fear wasn't all that unusual, considering he had very… unique teeth.

And who liked to go to the dentist, anyways?

Maka and Soul decided to stop after they realized the sun was setting. They didn't want to walk in the dark, for fear of getting even more lost than they already were. And who knew what they could encounter in the dark!

The two had their backs to a tree. They were starving for not finding any food, and they were absolutely parched. They were desperately hoping that they will find something tomorrow…

"I wonder what everyone is thinking right now…" Maka questioned out loud.

"They probably know we're lost. They'll most likely start to really freak out tomorrow morning." Soul absently said.

"…What do you think my dad is doing right now?" Maka asked in a quiet voice.

"You don't have to worry about that, Maka. You know he won't rest until he finds you." Soul placed a comforting hand in her shoulder.

"I know. I'm just… worried, I guess." Maka said. Soul nodded as a response.

He didn't really dwell on it too much because he knew his brother would do something when his parents wouldn't. It also helped that Spirit Albarn was a _very _overprotective parent.

The setting sun gave everything a golden hue. Just like the first night they were out here, the light enhanced Maka's features and her ashy blond hair was glowing gold.

And her eyes, oh Lord, her _eyes_! The normally piercing green orbs were now a brilliant emerald with little flecks of gold around the pupil, a reflection from the sun.

He was caught in her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't look away.

It was like a gravitational pull was drawing him to her at this moment. And it wasn't like she was rejecting him, since she was leaning in as well…

_Well, it's now or never._

* * *

**Hehehe, you don't know how much I wanted to do something like that! I feel so EVIL right now! ;)**

**Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! :)**

**You know, I was watching the music video on YouTube, Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance, and let me just say, it was _intense_! Who knew Gerard could look so insane... But it's okay because all the best musicians look crazy while singing! ;)**

**And did you know that the word level is symmetrical if you cut from the middle of the V? Mind blown.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, yada yada yada, now on with the story!**

* * *

The setting sun gave everything a golden hue. Just like the first night they were out here, the light enhanced Maka's features and her ashy blond hair was glowing gold.

And her eyes, oh Lord, her _eyes_! The normally piercing green orbs were now a brilliant emerald with little flecks of gold around the pupil, a reflection from the sun.

He was caught in her beautiful eyes. He just couldn't look away.

It was like a gravitational pull was drawing him to her at this moment. And it wasn't like she was rejecting him, since she was leaning in as well…

_Well, it's now or never._

The moment Soul's lips met Maka's; it was like fireworks went off, electricity running through his body. It was the greatest thing he had ever experienced.

…Maybe that was a little cliché… or _really _cliché, but it was still pretty amazing.

Soul's hand reached up to caress the base of Maka's neck, deepening the kiss. His other hand was interlocked with Maka's.

After about ten seconds, the two broke apart for the much needed air.

Maka couldn't suppress the grin that appeared on her face, "Wow." She giggled slightly, her cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah, wow." Soul said with a grin to match. "So… I guess I don't really have to tell you I like you now…"

Maka shyly glanced up at him. "It would be nice if you did."

"Alright then Maka, I like you. A lot." Soul gave her a genuine smile, "So… Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, you idiot!" Maka smiled at him sweetly.

He kissed Maka on the cheek, "Good, cause it would've been really awkward if you had said no." Soul laid his head on top of Maka's, his arm wrapped around her protectively.

Maka snuggled into Soul's chest. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…

**XxXxX**

The rest of the gang was sitting by the fire that Patty built next to the cave. Soul and Maka hadn't been back all day, and they were starting to get very worried for their friends.

They had originally thought that Maka and Soul just lost track of time when they were searching for the food, but now that night was falling, they were starting to think differently.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man! Where _are they_!" Liz was pacing back and forth, worrying her head off, "They've been gone all day! What if a bear _ate _them! What if they-!"

"Liz, chill out. This Soul and Maka we're talking about." Black*Star said, "If they were to be eaten, they would at least be eaten by something cooler. Like a lion or something."

"Black*Star, did you see the size of that thing? That bear is, like, four times the size of you!" Liz shouted, "And lions don't live in the mountains!"

"Geez, relax." Black*Star said, "I was just trying to make a point."

Kid sighed, "As much as I hate to say this, but Black*Star is right. Maka and Soul are smart enough to evade a bear, if that is what happened." Kid then rationally said, "And besides, they probably took a wrong turn and got lost."

Black*Star snickered, "Yeah sure, they got 'lost'. They're probably just making out somewhere in the forest." His statement went unnoticed by the rest of the group, which was a fact that Black*Star wasn't too fond of.

"It's okay Sis! Maka and Soul will be okay!" Patty said, trying to comfort her big sister.

"I am worried about them, though." Tsubaki spoke up, "They're out there with no food or water. And night time is coming so quickly, too!"

As Tsubaki said that, they noticed that the only light they had was from the fire. Night had fallen quicker than they had expected it too.

"Whoa, the time of day is weird here…" Black*Star looked up at the dark sky.

"I guess we were talking longer than we thought we were…" Tsubaki said, glancing up at the sky as well.

"Well, Soul and Maka probably stopped walking anyways. We'll see what we will do tomorrow." Kid said rationally.

"Yeah… I hope they are okay though…" Liz murmured. Everyone else nodded in agreement with Kid and solemnly went into the cave.

"Hey Sis, do you really think that Maka and Soul are okay?" Patty asked with big, innocent eyes.

Liz smiled down at her sister, "Of course they're okay, Patty! I was just overreacting earlier. You know me!"

"Oh, okay!" Patty skipped into the cave.

Liz sighed once she saw Patty left, "At least they better be okay…" She took one last look at the dense forest before her and went back inside.

**XxXxX**

When Soul and Maka woke up, the sun was just coming up from the horizon. There was a cool breeze drifting through, so the temperature was very comfortable.

Morning had come quickly for Soul and Maka. Despite the fact that they had slept all night with their backs against the hard surface of the tree, they had slept considering well.

They have sore necks and backs, but they still slept well.

Weird, right?"

"Hey." Soul yawned while stretching. Maka blushed a little bit, for she had forgotten that Soul used his shirt as a temporary bandage for her leg.

Since when did Soul get such toned muscles?

Soul noticed the small blush on Maka's face, despite her futile attempts to hide it, "You like what you see Maka?" He leaned in close to her face and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, smirking.

That made Maka blush even harder, "S-shut up Soul!" She punched his shoulder.

Soul chuckled and ruffled her hair, causing Maka to pout. Maka could be too cute sometimes.

"Come on, let's go. Everyone's probably freaking out right now." Soul said, helping Maka up.

Maka smiled, "Yeah."

The two walked aimlessly for awhile, trying to remember if they were in a familiar place. It was very discouraging to not know where you are going in a huge forest like this one.

Maka was looking around when she abruptly stopped, "Hey, do you hear that?"

Soul looked over at her, very confused, "Hear what?"

Maka waved dismissively, "Shut up and just listen!"

Soul rolled his crimson eyes and complied, seeing that his girlfriend was very intent on him to listen to whatever it was she wanted him to listen to.

He raised his eyebrows in slight surprise when he realized the sound Maka heard was the sound of rushing water, the sound of a creek's rushing water to be exact.

"Do you hear it _now_?" Maka was exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Yeah, I do…" Soul trailed off.

"Come on, let's find the creek then!"

Maka started to walk when Soul stopped her, "Actually, I think the creek is this way." He pointed in the opposite direction Maka was walking.

"No, I'm pretty sure the creek is this way." Maka contradicted.

"The sound is coming from over there. I think I know where I'm going."

"Says the guy that got us lost." Maka countered.

"It was _you_ who got us lost." Soul crossed his arms.

"Details, details."

Soul snorted at that statement.

They were quiet for a moment, listening to the sound of rushing water.

It turned out that they were both wrong about the direction of the water. It _was _hard to hone in on a specific sound when you had absolutely no clue where it was, after all.

If they went left or right, they would have gotten even more lost. All they needed to do was just keep walking straight.

"…I think we should just keep going straight." Maka said.

"Yeah, I agree on that."

And so, with that all squared away, the two continued in the direction they originally walked.

When Maka and Soul finally reached the brook, relief washed over them. They finally had something they were familiar with, something that will lead them back to their friends.

"Luck is definitely on our side today." Soul muttered.

"Yeah…" Maka replied.

Soul noticed Maka's unusual quietness and asked, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Maka tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Soul sighed. He knew something was wrong, but he couldn't do anything about it until they got back. And it wasn't like she was going to tell him what was wrong anyways. She wasn't one to complain.

He decided he would temporarily drop the subject. They _really _needed to get back.

"Which way do we go?" Soul asked.

Maka looked down the stream, and then she looked the other way. She then said, "We should go this way."

Soul looked towards the way Maka was pointing, which was upstream. "Why that way?"

"Because when we first came to the creek, I noticed how the creek's current was going the opposite direction of the way the cave was facing. And when we left, we were walking with the current." Maka simply said, "So now we need to go on the opposite direction of the current."

Soul nodded in understanding and took hold of Maka's hand. They then proceeded to walk in the direction Maka had said earlier.

They were walking for about twenty minutes when Soul noticed Maka's change of wellbeing. She was breathing heavily and the limp she was suppressing for so long worsened. It was as if she wasn't trying to hide it at all anymore.

"Maka, do you want to stop- Maka!" He caught her just before she fully collapsed to the ground.

"I don't feel so good…" Maka mumbled. After that, she fell unconscious.

Worried, Soul gently sat down, Maka in his lap. He placed his hand on her forehead, only to find out that she was scorching with a fever.

_Damn it…_

Soul swiftly lifted Maka up in bridal style and briskly started to walk, desperately hoping that he would find his friends soon. He hated the fact that he can't do anything to help her. He hated feeling so useless.

After a few moments of walking on the bank of the creek, he heard yelling in the distance. Recognizing it as Kid and Black*Star's voices, he picked up his pace.

When Soul finally spotted Kid and Black*Star, he called out to them. Black*Star and Kid looked relieved when they finally saw Soul, but that look was replaced with concern when they saw Maka in Soul's arms.

"Hey man, what happened to Maka?" Black*Star asked. He was genuinely worried about his childhood friend.

"She passed out earlier. She's burning up with a fever." Soul glanced down at Maka with great worry.

"The cave is actually not that far from here. We need to get her out of this heat." Kid said. The heat from the sun did raise the temperature from the morning by a considerable amount.

"Yeah." Soul nodded.

When they reached the cave, Soul gently set her down on the stone surface. Hopefully the shade of the cave will help with the fever a little bit.

Shocked to see Maka unconscious, the girls rushed over to see what was wrong.

"What happened to Maka!" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

Soul told her the same thing he told Black*Star.

"Are there any, like, fever pills or something in that first aid kit?" Soul asked.

"I don't know… I'll go check." Tsubaki rushed off to find the first aid kid.

"Here Soul, drink this. You haven't had any water." Liz said, walking up with two canteens full of water, "I've brought one for Maka too, when she wakes up." Patty trailed behind her sister.

"Yeah, thanks." He gratefully drank the water, which felt like heaven going down his throat.

Fear and great concern were in the minds of the six teens. It was obvious that Maka gravely needed actual medical help, and there was none to give.

What were they going to do?

* * *

**What _will_ they do? o_O**

**Just for a heads up, I will not be updating for a while due to a vacation that does not seem to believe in Wi-Fi, so... yeah.**

**But not to worry! I'll have some chapters ready to go when I do get Internet access.**

**And with that said, please review! **

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M BACK! Miss me? :)**

**And thank you SO MUCH for all the reviews! You don't know how much they mean to me! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater, yada, yada, yada, now on with the story!**

* * *

"Here Maka, drink this." Soul said, giving her a canteen. Maka took the canteen and with a shaky hand, she took a sip.

This was the first time since the day before that she had anything to drink. Maka had only woken up a short while ago, and she didn't look well at all.

Maka's face was very pale and she was shivering, despite the fever. She had a damp strip of Soul's shirt on her forehead to try to help break the fever. Soul insisted that he didn't need it.

There was absolutely no medicine in the first aid kit that would help with fevers, or any pills for that matter. The only things that Tsubaki found were lots and lots of bandages and a tube of Neosporin. There was nothing in there that was _truly_ needed.

Needless to say, the first aid kit sucked. Black*Star was very, _very_ clear on that.

Tsubaki was currently inspecting Maka's leg. She took some first aid classes in the past, so she was the most educated on the subject. Soul was there with Tsubaki to comfort Maka and to help with whatever Tsubaki needed.

But it was mainly to comfort Maka.

Tsubaki looked up at Maka, "Maka, I need you to tell me how you are feeling. And I need you to be completely honest with me." Tsubaki looked completely serious.

Maka had no energy to argue with her, "I have a headache, my stomach hurts, and I'm cold. My leg hurts too, obviously."

Soul smirked at that statement. Maka still had her matter-of-fact attitude.

"Tell me if this hurts, okay?" Tsubaki lightly touched the inflamed skin surrounding the wound. Maka winced and clenched Soul's hand.

That was not the reaction Tsubaki was hoping for.

She went ahead and applied the Neosporin and wrapped Maka's leg with the bandages. No need for it to be even more infected.

"Hey Tsubaki, do you think Maka will be able to eat anything? We need to get something into her stomach." Soul said, snapping Tsubaki out of her thoughts.

"I think she can handle some berries. I don't think her stomach can handle solid food right now, though." Tsubaki answered, looking up from Maka's leg.

Soul nodded.

Tsubaki continued, "We already have some, so we don't have to go get any. Liz and Patty went out to go get some berries when it was clear that you two weren't coming back anytime soon."

Soul nodded again, glancing down at Maka. She had fallen asleep during their discussion. She just couldn't fight the exhaustion anymore.

Tsubaki quietly exited the cave. She smiled softly at the two when she saw Soul push a loose strand of hair from Maka's face.

She wondered what happened to those two when they were alone…

As Tsubaki walked towards the clearing in front of the cave, everyone turned to her, wanting to know what exactly was wrong with Maka.

"Hey Tsubaki, what's up with Maka?" Black*Star asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

He was currently cooking a fish over a fire for Soul. With Maka being in the condition that she was in, there was no way that Soul was going to feed himself.

A big guy like him helps out his friends, after all.

"Well, she has a pretty high fever and she has the chills. It's more than likely that she has blood poisoning." Tsubaki answered, "She has all the symptoms for it…"

"Damn…" Black*Star muttered. He absolutely hated the fact that one of his friends was severely sick and injured.

"She has _blood poisoning_!" Liz exclaimed.

"That's not very good…" Patty absently said.

"But it could be something else though!" Tsubaki said quickly, "We won't know unless we have a real doctor around."

"But with all the symptoms Maka has and the infected leg, we have to assume it _is _blood poisoning." Kid lucidly said. "I wish I knew about plants. There has to be something out there that can help Maka…"

Tsubaki rolled this idea over in her head for a minute, and then she said, "They taught us a little bit about plants in that first aid class I took. Maybe I can find something that will help Maka."

"That's a great idea, Tsubaki! I'll go with you." Black*Star spoke up, "You might need help or something."

Tsubaki smiled, "Okay, Black*Star." The two walked off into the wilderness.

Kid sighed in aggravation, "I hate how I can't do anything to help!"

"Kid, right now, all of us can't really do much to help. Soul probably feels terrible, knowing the fact that he can't do much either." Liz said, trying to calm Kid down.

He slumped in defeat, "Yes, I know."

Trying to lighten the mood, Liz changed the subject, "Do you think anything happened between those two while they were alone?"

Liz looked over to see Soul soothingly stroke Maka's hair. He seemed to be talking to her, meaning that she must be awake. Soul suddenly bent over and kissed Maka's forehead.

Well that answered Liz's question.

"Never mind…"

**XxXxX**

"Come on Maka, please eat just a little bit of this!" Soul asked, holding some berries in his hand. He was trying to convince her to eat something with no avail.

He was desperate for her to eat something. Neither of them had eaten anything, but Soul was more concerned with Maka.

"But I'm not hungry." Maka mumbled.

Why are sick people always so stubborn?

"Maka, I don't care if you don't feel hungry! You have to eat something!" Soul exclaimed.

"You haven't eaten anything, either." Maka feebly pointed out.

Soul sighed, "But I'm not the one who's sick."

Maka was quiet for a moment, and then said, "Okay." She took a single berry from Soul's hand and started to nibble on it.

Soul was relieved. It wasn't much, but at least she ate something. His hand reached out to stroke her hair soothingly.

Maka clutched Soul's hand, "Everything's going to be okay, right?"

Soul smiled, "Of course everything's going to be okay." Soul removed the wet cloth and kissed her forehead, "Maka Albarn doesn't go down without a fight."

He truly did believe that.

"Hey Soul, I brought you something to eat." Kid walked in, interrupting the two. He was holding the fish that Black*Star was cooking earlier.

"Thanks."

Kid looked at Maka, "How are you feeling Maka?"

Maka looked up at him with tired eyes, "Like a truck ran over me, and then ran back over me again."

Kid nodded, "That's understandable."

"Hey, where did Tsubaki go? I noticed she wasn't here." Maka thought for a moment, "And I don't hear Black*Star either."

"They went to go look for something that will help make you feel better." Soul answered, "Tsubaki said she knew a little about plants, so she and Black*Star went to go look."

"Oh, okay." Maka said softly.

They were quiet for a few minutes when they heard Tsubaki and Black*Star coming up to the cave. In their hands were a diverse set of plants.

"I have something that should reduce the infection!" Tsubaki said, "The achillea should reduce the inflammation in her leg and-!"

"Tsubaki," Soul interrupted, "I really don't care what the plants do as long as they help Maka."

She smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry."

Maka just gave a tired smile and closed her emerald eyes. She was just too tired to do or say anything right now. Her head was pounding, her stomach felt like it was twisting into knots, and she was freezing.

It wasn't normal to be cold in the summer. Not to mention that her leg was killing her.

"You two were awfully quick in getting the plants." Kid said.

"We were just lucky, I guess." Tsubaki replied.

"Nah, it wasn't luck, it was pure skill. Guys like me have that kind of influence." Black*Star spoke.

Soul rolled his crimson eyes, "Yeah, sure."

Tsubaki made the plants into an ointment that could be spread onto Maka's injury. As she did this, Soul thought to himself.

Blood poisoning could kill someone if it wasn't treated instantly. What were the odds that mere teens would be able to treat it in the wilderness with no adults around? It was _definitely _luck that Tsubaki was taught and trained about plants and first aid.

Soul glanced down at Maka. She had fallen asleep once again, but despite her current condition, she looked peaceful.

He had an uncanny feeling that things would work out.

* * *

**You don't have to worry about the next update because I will have another chapter out tomorrow.**

**...I really don't have anything else to say, so... I hope you liked it! I didn't really do a good job on it in my opinion... Whatever! **

**Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys!**

**In the last chapter, I forgot to say that I'm sorry if Tsubaki knowing about herbal plants in the last chapter, but not knowing if the berries in the beginning of the story is kind of confusing. Just go with it. I wasn't really thinking then.**

**So… yeah. On with the story!**

* * *

"Maka, this might sting a little." Tsubaki warned.

"That's alright, as long as it helps." Maka said weakly.

As Maka said this, Tsubaki proceeded to spread the murky green ointment over Maka's gash. Maka hissed in pain as she did this.

The contact with the ointment caused the wound to sting, and it definitely didn't help that Maka's leg was sore to the touch.

When Tsubaki was finished with rubbing the ointment on Maka's leg, she wrapped it up with clean bandages

"Now all we have to do is see if this stuff actually works." Soul mentioned. Tsubaki nodded in agreement.

While Tsubaki was in the cave, working on the herbal remedy for Maka's leg, Kid, Liz, Patty and Black*Star were looking at the strange device that came along in the nylon bag. Kid was looking at it closely, wondering what exactly what it was.

"Hey Kiddo, what do you think that thing is?" Patty asked excitedly.

Kid replied, "It could be some kind of transmitter. It didn't come with any instructions, so I don't know for sure what it is."

The device Kid was holding was square shaped with a screen on the top portion of it. The rims were red and the bottom portion of it had an assortment of buttons.

"A transmitter? Does that mean we can _finally _talk to somebody so we can go home!?" Liz asked with as much enthusiasm as her sister.

"It could be a bomb! BOOM, ha-ha!" Patty piped up. She got cynical looks in return from Liz and Kid. Black*Star silently snickered.

She shrugged and giggled to herself.

"Well, I don't know if it will contact anyone because I don't have any instructions on how to use it, but-!"

"Screw instructions! Just turn it on and see what it does!" Black*Star interrupted. Kid opened his mouth to counter Black*Star, but Black*Star lurched forward and snatched the device from Kid's hand.

Kid sighed, "Black*Star, you don't even know to use it, how do you expect to-!"

"Ha, there, it's doing something!" Black*Star grinned triumphantly. When he turned it on, the device started to blink. Surly that was a good sign, right?

"What's going on out here, guys?" Tsubaki asked, walking out of the cave.

"Kid's looking at some kind of transmitter that was in the orange bag." Liz enlightened.

"And Black*Star turned it on!" Patty exclaimed happily.

"Well, no one else was going to…" Black*Star muttered.

"It's good that it's on though, right? Even if it's not supposed to be a transmitter, it could still be tracked by the authorities." Tsubaki reasoned.

"That is a good point…" Kid trailed off, "I guess we can just leave it on and see what happens." Everyone nodded in compliance.

"See! I knew what I was doing!" Black*Star animatedly said to Kid. Kid just shook his head.

"Sure you did, Black*Star. Sure you did." Liz rolled her eyes. After a moment, Liz asked, "So, what's the deal with Soul right now?"

Tsubaki sighed dejectedly, "He refuses to leave Maka. She told him to go outside and get himself something to eat, but he was so adamant on staying with her." She then smiled, "Maka even said that the bet was still on and that Soul had to listen to her every command. He still wouldn't budge."

"He's so sweet to her. It's about time they started to go out." Liz mused. Tsubaki and Kid nodded in agreement. Patty just giggled.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Soul and Maka are _dating_!?" Black*Star exclaimed in great confusion, "When did that happen?"

Liz rolled her eyes, "Obviously something happened when they got lost yesterday. Soul might've finally gotten the guts to ask her out."

"Or Maka got tired of waiting and made the move on Soul!" Patty piped up.

"They could've had a mutual moment." Kid said.

Liz scoffed, "That's so _boring_, Kid! You have to think of these scenarios with some imagination!" Kid raised his hands up in defense.

"Just because Soul is worried about her, doesn't mean that they are dating." Black*Star defiantly stated.

As Black*Star said this, the group looked at Soul and Maka. Soul appeared to be laughing at something and he had his forehead pressed against Maka's.

Liz raised an eyebrow at Black*Star.

"That doesn't count." Black*Star defended.

"Ugh, whatever." Liz rolled her eyes.

**XxXxX**

"Um, Soul?" Maka resignedly asked.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you checking my pulse?"

"I'm not. I'm just holding your hand." Soul simply answered.

"With only two fingers?" Maka dubiously asked.

"That's the cool way to do it."

Maka gave him a disbelieving look.

Soul sighed, "Fine, I'm checking your heart rate. I just want to make sure you're alive and well, Maka."

"Well, obviously I'm alive. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Soul chuckled, "Well, I see you are getting better, with your smart-ass attitude and all." His face then got serious, "I'm just worried about you. Blood poisoning is very bad, and we don't have a trained doctor or any helpful medical supplies."

"We have to work with what we got right now, and that is our natural surroundings." Maka thought for a moment, "And Tsubaki."

Soul pressed his forehead against Maka's, "I know, Maka. You're right. This situation just right now sucks, though."

"Yeah… But some good things did happen, though!" Maka said, trying to brighten the mood.

"Yeah…" Soul lifted his head and began to comfortingly stroke Maka's hair. Maka had taken her pigtails out earlier to try to be more comfortable.

They were silent for a few moments before Maka said with realization, "Oh, your shoulders are all red! I'm sorry!"

Soul gave her an incredulous look, "What are _you_ sorry for? You needed the shirt more than I did, and I can handle a little sunburn."

"But that's a really bad sunburn! And your face is all burnt too…" Maka reached up and lightly touched Soul's face.

"Would you quit worrying about me!? I told you I'm fine!" Soul exclaimed in attempt to reassure Maka. That didn't work out so well.

"You might get skin cancer or something because of me..."

Soul rolled his crimson eyes, "You always think of the worst case scenario. You're the one with a badly infected cut."

Maka pouted.

She was about to say something else before the rest of their friends came into the room and bombarded the two with questions.

"Is it true that you two are dating? Liz said that you guys were…"

"Sometimes, I'm convinced that you're blind, Black*Star. _ I_ want to know how it actually happened when they got lost."

"Cut them some slack here, guys. Maybe they don't want to talk about it yet." Kid said.

"Oh, I am going to make them talk-!" Liz was cut off by Soul.

"Maka's fine, thanks for asking." Soul sarcastically said. Maka gave a thumbs up to everyone.

Everyone mumbled an apology.

Tsubaki gave an apologetic smile, "How are you feeling, Maka?"

"I feel a little better. My head doesn't hurt so much anymore." Maka answered.

"That's good…" Tsubaki trailed off.

"So… You going to tell us what happened?" Liz asked excitedly.

Maka gave and an inaudible sigh, "Might as well…"

And with that, Soul and Maka began to tell their friends the events that happened yesterday when they went out to go look for some food.

* * *

**Sunburns... The enemy of everyone that enjoys the sunshine. **

**Sorry about the short chapter! I had writer's block for this one.**

**It's sad to say that this story is almost over. There's only two more chapters left. :'( **

**The next update will be tomorrow, so you don't have to wait too long! **

**Until next time! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Another chapter for you guys!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater or Stephen King's It. It belongs to… Stephen King. O_o**

* * *

Jonathon Marshall was currently gazing into a computer that was in the control room of the local Death City police department. The room consisted of many high tech computers on the perimeter and a large rectangular table in the center of the room.

At the head of the table was a white board that covered the entire length of the gray wall. The white board itself had many mathematical equations that were trying to decrypt the possible location the plane crashed in.

The last time the pilot spoke to anyone was when the plane was over the Appalachian Mountain area, so his workforce was presently working on that area.

The computer that Marshall was on was sporting a program that could pinpoint an electronic device's signal that was in a certain location. It was a long shot, but he was hoping that he could get an idea of where the kids could be by this method.

He was going to have a scouting plane fly over there later on today. He was also going to have a helicopter out there too, for the harder places to reach.

Even if they did do all of the research they could, the police force couldn't do much if the missing people were all the way across the country.

He sighed. The longer the days went by on this case, the more it seemed hopeless. He didn't even know if the kids were alive or not. There was a very high chance that these kids were dead.

He tried to mention this to Spirit Albarn a couple of days ago, but Spirit just wouldn't have it.

Don't get him wrong, he definitely cared about the kids that were missing. He knew them pretty well, specifically Black*Star, even if it wasn't by the best method of introduction.

Marshall smiled. That kid and his friend, Soul, really did get their circle of friends into very… peculiar situations.

If the kids did survive, he wondered how they were doing with living with the natural resources around them. Marshall desperately hoped that they found the survival kit that was supposed to be in the plane. That would probably be the difference between life and death for them.

Although, it was fortunate that Death the Kid and the Thompson sisters had some survival training, even if it had been awhile since the last the three went camping with Kid's father.

As Marshall became lost in his thoughts, the computer program began to beep, indicating that it was picking up a signal from the more secluded Appalachian Mountain area.

When Marshall snapped out of his thoughts, his eyes widened. This might be the first lead they had received, even if it was very, _very_ vague.

"Hey Boss, is that…?" One of the case investigators trailed off.

Marshall's face hardened with fierce determination, "I want that signal traced and found _right_ now! Someone go tell the scouts that they need to be in the air right now. We have a signal."

All of the workers nodded and scurried off. Marshall himself walked off to call Mr. Death.

**XxXxX**

"So, let me get this straight." Black*Star started, "You named the bear _Blacky_? You couldn't have come up with anything better?"

"That's all you got out of that?" Kid looked over at him disbelievingly.

"I just think that they could've come up with a better name-!"

"First of all,_ I_ didn't come up with the name." Soul interrupted Black*Star. Maka gave a disapproving grunt in response. "And besides, it's pretty understandable that Maka gave the bear a bad name, under the circumstances."

"I like the name!" Patty piped in. Maka mumbled a quiet thanks.

"Maka, why did you name the bear anyways? What was the point?" Black*Star asked.

"It gives me a sense of power. It makes me feel like I have control over the bear if I name it." Maka answered wearily, "And I figured it could use a name, since we were seeing it so much."

"Whatever about the bear, I'm just glad that you two _finally _got together! I thought that I would have to set you guys up somehow!" Liz sighed happily, "Less work for me!"

"I'm glad that we saved you the time, Liz." Soul said sarcastically. Liz just chuckled.

They all sat in a comfortable silence until they heard a loud grumble.

"I'm hungry. I am going to go and get something to eat." Black*Star abruptly stood up and walked out of the cave.

"Must be noon…" Kid murmured to himself.

"Hey, get me a fish too!" Patty called out.

Liz groaned, "Ugh, I'm sick of fish. I am actually willing to eat another squirrel or a _bird_ if it means that I don't have to eat any more fish."

"You guys are making me feel really nauseous when you talk about food." Maka said.

"You really should get something in your stomach." Kid mentioned.

Maka groaned in protest and covered her face with her hands in attempt to hide herself from everyone, "I'm not hungry!"

Soul shook his head dejectedly, "Yeah, I don't think we're going to get her to eat anything for awhile. It was hard enough to get her to eat one berry"

Maka peeked her green eyes out from behind her hands, "I'll drink some water, though." She then proceeded to drink the water from the canteen.

"Well, that's better than nothing." Tsubaki reached over and felt Maka's head, "You still feel hot. Try to get some rest, okay?"

Maka gave a slight nod and closed her eyes. Within moments she was asleep.

"I'm jealous of how fast she can fall asleep." Liz said.

"She _is_ sick…" Kid replied.

"She fell quickly on the plane too." Liz sighed, "She better get well soon. I don't like seeing her like this."

"I know, me too…" Kid said.

"Don't worry sis, Maka will get better!" Patty cheerfully piped up.

Liz smiled.

It was like this for the rest of the day. Maka would fall in and out of conscience due to her exhaustion, and Tsubaki and Soul would try to coax her into eating something when she was awake. She would only eat a few berries at a time, but that was better than nothing.

While Maka was still pale and had a fever, her cut on her leg was starting to improve. The plants and herbs that Tsubaki and Black*Star found were highly effective. Tsubaki reapplied the remedy earlier, so that should be helping also.

They were all currently in the cave, and they were very, _very _bored.

Black*Star reentered the cave a litter earlier with two roasted fish. He was now on his back, staring emptily at the ceiling of the cave, "How long do you think we were out here?"

Everyone shrugged. "Honestly, I stopped counting after the second day." Kid said with a sigh.

They were silent for a few moments before Maka mumbled, "Does anyone remember that old horror movie we watched when we were younger? The one with the really creepy clown? I can't remember the name of it…"

Tsubaki looked over at her, "Was it Stephen King's It?"

"_That's _what it was! That's been bothering me for the last couple of minutes…"

"Ugh, I did_ not_ like that movie! The way the clown would just pop out of nowhere! And the teeth!" Liz shivered.

Soul raised an eyebrow, "What was wrong with his teeth?"

"It is not normal to have perfectly ordinary teeth one minute, and then in the next second to have demon teeth like yours…" Liz then gave him an apologetic smile, "No offense."

"None taken. I take pride in my demon teeth."

Black*Star chuckled, "I remember we had to convince Maka's dad that it was appropriate for 'a little twelve year old mind.'"

Maka groaned at the memory, "_That _was a total nightmare." Maka covered her eyes, "Ah man, my head _hurts_!" Soul began to massage her temples in response.

"Pennywise _is _a really creepy name for a clown though, if you think about it…" Tsubaki trailed off. Liz nodded in agreement. Black*Star muttered something about how that was a stupid name for a clown.

"I think the book was much better than the movie." Maka said.

"There was a miniseries that was made about the book." Kid said absently.

"I never saw the miniseries…"

"Hey, wait a second! There was a _book_?" Black*Star interrupted, "When did that happen?"

He got no reply, just a couple of eye rolls and the shake of the head.

"I miss television..." Patty sighed dolefully.

While the others were talking about old shows they used to watch, Kid zoned out and strained his ears to listen to the outside. He could have sworn that he heard a low humming. The others weren't paying attention, so they didn't hear what he had heard.

Kid didn't really know why they didn't hear the sounds from outside. It wasn't that hard to miss.

Maybe they were all just too tired.

"I'm going outside for a bit." Kid suddenly said.

"Uh, okay. But why…" Liz trailed off because Kid had already left the cave, leaving everybody in confusion.

When Kid got outside, he confirmed that he wasn't going insane and that there _was _a particularly loud humming sound coming from the outside. When he looked up, he could not believe what he saw.

His mind was starting to fill with the hope that he didn't let himself feel for the past several days. The aircraft above him definitely knew they were there and began to send a rope latter down. A man quickly descended from the helicopter above.

"I'm guessing you're the kids that were missing?" The man asked, "We received a signal from the police station in Death City. We also saw the smoke from your fire. That made a lot easier to find you."

Kid didn't respond. He was too shocked. He never actually thought that anyone would find them.

Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black*Star all emerged from the cave. Soul and Maka came out last, with Soul's arm wrapped around Maka's waste. She was still too lightheaded to walk straight.

"You're real, right?" Liz bluntly asked, "You're not just a figment of my imagination because of the lack of real food?"

The man laughed, "Yeah, I'm real." He then looked over to Maka, "I'll send a stretcher for you. I don't think it will be too smart to have you climb that ladder, by the looks of your leg."

Maka only nodded as a response.

The man smiled, "Come on, let's get you guys back home."

* * *

**The movie mentioned in this did not live up to my expectations. The clown was **_**scary**_**, though. But that's coming from someone that has a fear of clowns, so…**

**I guess this could be considered the last chapter… There will be an epilogue, which should be out on either Sunday or Monday.**

**So… yeah.**

**See ya guys then!**


	16. Epilouge

**I'm going to warn you right now, the epilogue is going to be short and boring. But it kind of gives you a little insight of what happened after they were rescued, so I'm happy with it. **

**:)**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

Maka and Soul silently were walking in the park, hand in hand. School is now officially out for them and they can do as they please without having to worry about homework or detentions.

But no out of state vacations that require a plane. They had all had agreed on that.

It has been exactly a year since the plane crash, since Maka got that massive cut on her calf. It's been year since they had to survive on basically nothing but the bags they accumulated from the plane.

When they finally were rescued, the pilot rushed them off to the nearest hospital to get Maka some medical assistance. She had to stay at the hospital (they had no clue where they were at this point, nor did they care.) for a few days because of how severe her conditions were.

The doctors said it could've been worse, though. They said that Maka was lucky that Tsubaki had some extent of knowledge of herbal plants, or something worse may had happened.

It was very unfortunate that Maka had to deal with that gash for the five days they were out there without any professional medical equipment, but they did well with the things they did have.

Maka's father, as well as all of the other family members of the gang, wanted to go to the hospital the kids were at. But Marshall convinced Spirit that Maka was fine and that she would arrive in Death City in a couple of days. Marshall said that it would be much easier for everybody if he and the other people stayed in Death City.

After a few hours of arguing and the police threatening to arrest him for resisting an officer's orders over the phone, Spirit reluctantly agreed, even though he desperately wanted to see his daughter.

When Maka was well enough to be transferred to a hospital in Death City, they all had a very happy reunion with their family members.

Of course, Soul thought this was a good time that he and Maka were dating. Much to Soul's surprise, Spirit didn't have a panic attack, but instead thanked him for taking such good care of Maka when he couldn't. After that, he threatened Soul that if he ever hurt his dear Maka, he would make Soul wish he had never been born.

In Soul's opinion, it went fairly well.

Now, on the anniversary of the crash, Soul and Maka chose to take pleasure in the fact that they had nothing to worry about this summer.

Soul smiled to himself. If it wasn't for that particular incident, Soul probably wouldn't have mustered up the courage to kiss Maka when they got lost in the forest looking for some food.

Or Liz would have done something to set the two up, and that would not be very cool.

Soul looked down at the thin, white scar running down Maka's leg. It caused a lot of problems for them back then. But it did make for a cool story to tell people how she got the scar in the first place.

In a way, Soul was glad that the plane had crashed. He got the alone time with Maka that he wanted, and he got to kiss her.

So yeah, the plane crashed and yes, they were deprived of proper food, but something good _did _come out of the whole ordeal.

And he would not change it at all.

* * *

**Prepare for a long author's note:**

**Okay, before I give my goodbyes and stuff, I just have to tell you that I was at Golden Corral a couple a days ago and I saw a BUNCH of cosplayers there. At first I was like, 'huh?' But when I realized what was going on, I was SOOOO happy… I have no reason why, I just was. Maybe it was the fact that I knew what was going on…**

**And I **_**think**_** I saw someone dressed up like Soul. But I'm pretty sure it wasn't. I can dream though…**

**My parents later on were like, 'A, did you see those weird guys that were dressed up?' I just shook my head.**

**I had to tell someone my excitement. My friends and my family don't understand my love for anime and manga except my cousin, and she's ten. She also lives, like, three states away from me, so… yeah.**

**Now on to more serious matters, I just want to thank you guys for being made of pure awesome and staying through the entire story. This was my first attempt at a long shot, and I am quite proud of my story.**

***Swipes away a tear* I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! *Gives everyone a hug* **

**I will see you guys in the future! DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome)! **


End file.
